Победителей не судят
by osanostra
Summary: Полное АУ! Не Уильям Афтон, а Винсент Уильям Афтон. История без начала и конца, без морали и смысла. Просто об одном глупом мальчишке, однажды согласившимся на убийство. Просто о том, что ничего не проходит бесследно и за все выборы в жизни нужно платить.
1. I

p style="text-indent: .49in;"Стиральная машина раздраженно гудела и подрагивала, а в ней, под белой эмалевой крышкой, от крови отстирывалась темно-фиолетовая рубашка. Юноша, сгорбившись на табуретке и подперев норовящий упасть подбородок кулаком, сидел прямо перед ней и, лишь иногда прикрывая глаза не от усталости, но от скуки, слепо глядел в матовую пустоту. Болела голова, чуть тошнило… Внутри не было ни страха, ни опаски, ни боли – лишь схватившая душу холодными пальцами неопределенность и какая-то призрачная гадливость. Но виноватым он себя не чувствовал./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Полудрему прерывает требовательный звонок, и парнишка нервно, жмурясь, подскакивает с места, и низкой табурет, неловко задетый ногой, отлетает вбок. Хлопковая ткань, мокрая и от этого тяжелая, развешивается на металлических прутьях. Стул становится на прежнее место, его хозяин тоже возвращается к исходному положению, только глядит теперь в другую сторону. Он не раздумывает о прошедшем, о навсегда покинувших этот мир, как следовало бы, – в голове звенит лишь тишина./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Таким образом проходит час, а потом - два и три. С теперь уже сушащейся рубашки слабо, по каплям, стекала вода и с противными тихими шлепками разбивалась о белый кафельный пол. Раз за разом с удивительной точностью… Почти также мерзко еще днем прохрустели чьи-то кости: сначала кто-то с силой щелкнул костяшками пальцев, а потом, казалось, даже менее чем через мгновение, в ком-то что-то надломилось. Воспоминания, которые никогда еще не давали сбоя и не должны были, оказались слишком мутными, чтобы получилось сложить их в единую картину – возможно, это последствие потрясения от пережитого, но почему но не проявлялось нигде, кроме этого?/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Неожиданно в голове что-то будто разбивается. Он буквально слышит этот звон стекла, даже слабо оглядывается, силясь найти источник шума. Глаза резко застилает красно-розовая пелена, она движется, кажется, исходит кругами и так же быстро, как и пришла, уплывает. Будто стекает вниз, к полу, враз становясь темнее, и остается лишь двумя кровавыми лужицами во в панике поднятых к лицу ладонях. Черная жидкость, теплая и вязкая, отчего-то двоится и волнуется, будто от такого слабого пульса, но потом… убегает сквозь пальцы, оставляя их все такими же чистыми, а кто-то глядит затравленными, испуганными, полными слез глазами в чужие бесстрастно-черные, и ноги в панике пятятся назад, пока не наступают на что-то мягкое и округлое, а длинные светлые волосы не охватывают грязный кроссовок./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Юноша моргает – и оказывается у себя в ванной./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"И тогда он все вспоминает./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Было лето./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Вернее, даже его конец - была середина августа./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Был вечер, такой, когда еще не начинался закат, но небо уже становилось оранжево-розовым. Он, будучи охранником, был на дневной смене. Такой, во время которой ты переделаешь все дела и под конец дня будешь способен лишь лежать в кресле у окна и слепо, от скуки глядеть в ошметок небосвода. Потому что все детские рисунки в каморке ночной охраны уже были исковерканы. Потому что скоро — новый учебный год, а на второй курс колледжа идти очень не хотелось. Потому что сейчас в здании «Пиццерии Фредди Фазбера» не было ни души. Потому что, не являясь зависимым от общения и не страдая страхом одиночества, юноша искренне ненавидел такие воскресенья. Именно тогда происходило что-то плохое, и новая неделя всегда была испорчена./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Дремать определенно не было желания. При каждом движении скрипело кресло. Бесконечно хотелось, чтобы скуку развеял хоть кто-нибудь: пришедший пораньше вечно веселый ночной охранник; что-то забывший на работе официант или даже Генри, техник, старый хозяйский друг и придирчивый куратор юноши — но не было никого, лишь на сцене и в «Пиратской Бухте» стояло четверо выключенных аниматроников, — медведь Фредди, цыпленок Чика, заяц Бонни и ныне не работающий лис Фокси, — а на другой, видной из окна, стороне переулка, деловито кудахча, копошилась в стоящем у кирпичной стены многоэтажки мусорном баке толстая ворона. Вечно не держащийся на рабочей белой рубашке бейдж со слабой прищепкой ни с того ни с сего вновь падает на ноги и отправляется в полет на стол./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Безответственность и здравомыслие — два совершенно разных понятия, если не антонимы. И то, что он сейчас не выполнял основную свою задачу, было как раз вторым: никакой вор или вандал не залезет в детскую пиццерию средь бела дня — дождется ночи. А вот то, что было ночью — не в компетенции здравомыслящего дневного сторожа. Именно поэтому юноша, год назад устроившийся сюда техником-стажером до конца обучения в колледже, еще в начале июня и стал охранником: летом он проводил в заведении каждый день, заменяя своего куратора и ничего, по факту и за редким исключением, не делая, а со ставкой дневного за само присутствие в пиццерии платили. Дергается затекшее колено, кресло по инерции отворачивается от окна и тут же возвращается к прежнему положению./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Брови раздраженно сводятся к переносице, а до этого закрытые глаза лишь на мгновение приоткрываются, когда в глубине заведения в полной тишине заливается наддверный звоночек и слышатся приглушенные шаги. Если это не пришедший с проверкой Генри, то кто-нибудь из персонала, забывший на работе какую-нибудь важную вещь и вернувшийся ее забрать. Например, второй день лежащую тут, в каморке, серую фетровую шляпу; еще вчера юноша нахлобучил ее себе на голову и с гордым видом проходил так здоровых полдня, пока не получил подзатыльник от своего куратора. Или, быть может, это хозяин пиццерии вернулся, чтобы забрать какие-нибудь бумаги. Разницы не было – никому все еще не было дела до сидящего в кабинете дневного сторожа. Чья работа сейчас состояла лишь в том, чтобы не заснуть./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Поступь приближалась. Стремительно, будто человек спешил. Но какой смысл спешить? Да и куда можно спешить в воскресный вечер?/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Возможно, это хозяин шляпы или все-таки Генри — он страсть как любил как бы невзначай проверять работу своего стажера. Спешащие шаги приблизились и замерли. Кто-то стоял у левого дверного проема. Можно было рвануться вбок и нажать на большую белую кнопку на стене — левый выход бы враз закрылся массивной металлической дверью, такой же, как и справа; об их предназначении никто не знал, но все принимали их бессмысленное существование за нечто незыблемое и обязательное. Слабо улыбаясь этой возникшей в голове мысли, юноша нарочито лениво приоткрывает правый глаз и косится вбок./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Это оказывается не Генри. И не возможный хозяин хорошей, качественной федоры. Тот, кого встретить не ожидали. И от этого шея слишком неожиданно дергается и что-то защемляет; а сам охранник, громко, удивленно вдохнув, неловко, но судорожно подрывается с кресла; пытается зачем-то разгладить рубашку и прилизать темные патлы и лишь потом замечает, что выбросил собственный бейдж. Тот самый, без которого на работе даже появляться просто-напросто было запрещено. Тот самый, который техник-стажер бросил на стол, и тот самый, который теперь бесследно пропал!/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"В дверях нашелся тот, кого увидеть ожидали в последнюю очередь, - директор забегаловки. Амбициозный мужчина под тридцать лет, к которому юноша весь год своей работы испытывал самые разнообразные чувства: в самом начале – взявшееся из ниоткуда благоговение, чуть позже и ныне – примешавшийся к благоговению липкий страх, а под конец месяца, если вновь задерживали зарплату – ненависть – стоял, опершись плечом на дверной проем, нарушал чужое и без того шаткое душевное равновесие, знал это и снисходительно полуулыбался, наблюдая за тщетными потугами своего подчиненного найти многострадальную карточку. И молчал. Юноша молчал в ответ./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Так прошла минута, за ней потянулась вторая. Стоит сказать об одной простой вещи: игры в молчанку и попытки выдать себя за терпеливого человека никогда не удавались ни одному из них. Возможно, именно поэтому мужчина не выдерживает первым./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Мистер Афтон./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Он не повысил голоса, но этого хватило, чтобы вышеназванный Афтон тут же выдохнул, выпрямился и по инерции выдал в ответ ненужное «Мистер Фазбер», и чтобы проблема потерявшегося бейджа тут же вылетела из головы./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Не найдете для меня минутки? – Начальство ухмыляется. Забавный факт: если ответить на этот вопрос отрицательно, можно на следующий же день вылететь отсюда без суда и следствия. – Или мне стоит зайти позже?/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Простите, - выдыхает ничуть не сожалеющий охранник, опираясь рукой на стол, и останавливает взгляд на чужом пиджаке, не собираясь взглянуть выше. – Такого больше не…/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"«Не повторится», стоило бы договорить, но фраза остается незаконченной, потому что не несет какой-либо ценности ни для одного из них./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Джошуа Блэр Фазбер был единственным сыном нынешнего владельца заведения и следующим хозяином семейной сети пиццерий... Этот человек, не обращая внимания на недоговоренную фразу, явно удовлетворенный извинениями, прошел внутрь каморки и, сначала окинув взглядом кресло и еле заметно недовольно скривившись, осмотрелся и становился прямо перед юношей, что продолжал настойчиво сверлить глазами чужой костюм. Вышеназванный Афтон непроизвольно отошел на полшага назад и за спиной сцепил руки в замочек, не соблюдая субординацию или какую-то безумную корпоративную этику – лишь потому, что с подобными людьми рядом стоять боязно. Просто боязно, без причины и смысла – просто не хотелось./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Ткань на вид шероховатая. Не подумайте, юноша не стоял перед начальством со смиренно опущенной головой и отрешенными глазами: просто на уровне глаз было чужое плечо и рубашка. Зато не нужно было глядеть мужчине в глаза./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Босс хмыкает и стряхивает уже с чужого плеча невидимую пыль (юноша дернулся, опять непроизвольно и от неожиданности), которую увидеть никак не мог. То был жест определенного покровительства, как помнил техник-стажер, но, скорее всего, начальство просто ищет подхода для разговора, чтобы сообщить нечто. Возможно, его прямо сейчас уволят и скажут тотчас выметаться отсюда./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Но происходит нечто другое./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Я слышал, тебе нужны деньги?/p 


	2. II

Солнце садилось за крыши разномастных многоэтажек, прорезая последними лучами безоблачное небо. Морской ветер колыхал еще не начавшие желтеть и опадать листья на деревьях. Шумели проезжающие машины, разговаривали проходящие мимо люди. На город постепенно опускался вечер.

«Винни, я не расстроюсь и не уволю тебя. Но такого шанса у тебя больше не будет»

Он сидел на подоконнике, постукивая пальцами по шероховатой темной поверхности и методично вкручивая окурок в стеклянную пепельницу. Холодные порывы изредка пробирались под одежду и заставляли поежиться. Юноша сидел так, подставив спину закату, уже второй час и прокручивал в голове давно кончившийся разговор. Думал, анализировал и до сих пор не мог поверить, что согласился на это.

Он никогда не был алчным – может, до сих пор не дорос или что-то еще, - но деньги были ему действительно нужны. Как, впрочем, всем людям на земле. Но их нужно было много. А еще он никогда не был слишком правильным. Ну, как те школьные придурки, которые обижают слабых и которых всегда в итоге побеждает главный герой, над которым всю жизнь насмехались из-за глупой формы очков, отсутствия отца или просто так – для галочки. А если смешать бывшего хулигана (который, на самом-то деле, боясь вылететь из школы и не желая портить свою репутацию, никого даже ни разу в жизни, кроме своего горячо любимого брата, не бил и просто стоял в сторонке и улыбался) и потребность в деньгах – выйдет Винс Афтон. Если имеющегося Винсента Уильяма Афтона помножить на, похоже, сошедшего с ума и решившего пойти по головам Фазбера и прибавить возможность заработать минимум десять тысяч – выйдет тяжелая статья с возможностью сесть в срок до пожизненного заключения.

Вот шутки шутками, но это было предложением, от которого нельзя отказаться, как бы тебя не уверяли в том, что ничего с тобой не случится. В противном случае, найди он в себе хоть долю мужества, морали или хоть половину ужаса, который теперь клубился внутри, чтобы отказать, он бы уже мог лежать, мертвый, где-нибудь в подворотне или нашелся бы закопанным глубоко под землей. Намек на это прослеживался во всем монологе начальства, таком спокойном, размеренном и плавном, будто бы о погоде, во время которого Винс мог лишь, боясь вставить и слова от мысли о том, _какой человек все это время ходил рядом и что он теперь от него хочет_, отрешенно угукать и кивать головой. Потому что уж точно не хотел умирать. И почти так же сильно не хотел убивать кого-нибудь другого — было страшно даже подумать об этом. А вдруг все-таки поймают? А вдруг случится что-то непредвиденное, и придется убежать, не добив жертву? Она ведь все расскажет. И что тогда сделает босс? Убьет его? Состроив недоумение и испуг, сдаст полиции? Парнишка не хотел в тюрьму. Но все равно согласился. Потому что ему нужны были деньги.

Он тяжко вздохнул и решил, все-таки не дожидаясь ночной смены, идти домой: никого в пиццерии больше не будет; не придет на проверку никакой Генри – делать ему нечего; Фред, так называемый Старый Медведь, сегодня и не приходил (от воспоминания о нынешнем, но ненадолго, хозяине сети стало как-то виновато); а смотреть на такого веселого и беззаботного ночного охранника было по-детски обидно. Проявлять свой эгоизм в таких ситуациях – глупо, но поделать с собой он ничего не мог.

Его квартира (она была куплена в ипотеку, денег, которые отправляли оплачивающие парнишке обучение родители, естественно, на оплату не хватало, и именно из-за нее Винс теперь сделает то, о чем ранее и подумать не мог) находилась совсем рядом, в видном с порога пиццерии многоквартирнике – в двух-трех минутах ходьбы. Сначала это забавляло, теперь – почти что раздражало. От работы не было отдыха даже в собственном доме.

Полупустой дом встречает звенящей тишиной, и от этого становится почти тоскливо. Он не чувствовал себя жертвой насилия и несправедливости, но менее страшно и одиноко от этого не становилось — казалось, всему миру было все равно на то, что он должен будет сделать. Хотя он прекрасно понимал, что этот мир ни о чем не знает и не должен знать. Ощущение собственной беспомощности накатывало волнами, постепенно, и от этого, от понимания, насколько ты сейчас жалок, становилось только гаже. Возможно, хотелось, чтобы кто-то дал пощечину, встряхнул, сказал заканчивать со всеми этими играми и перестать вести себя как безвольный овощ, наказал объяснить все начальству, а если не выйдет — уволиться. Однако в квартире, кроме него, — никого, а родители живут на другом конце города, и тревожить их не хочется.

А еще он прекрасно понимал, что не откажется. Потому что не хотел, хоть и боялся последствий и чувствовал себя принужденным, одиноким в своей неприятной участи и не имеющим выбора. Потому что это было почти что интересно.

Он находит себя опершимся на стенку и набирающим чужой номер телефона. Этот человек не осудит, он никогда не осуждал, какую бы дурость Винс не затеял: начиная от прогулов уроков испанского заканчивая пагубными пристрастиями. Он просто выслушает, вздохнет, назовет идиотом и предложит свои услуги, если что-то пойдет не так. Он всегда так делал, хоть и в шутку. В трубке слышатся бесконечные долгие гудки.

\- Давай же… Ну, Дикон, - почти жалобно проговаривает юноша себе под нос, когда протяжный звук повторяется вновь.

Он набирал уже второй раз, и стоило бы сдаться. Было понятно – не ответят и потом. Его… старший брат всегда имел глупую привычку: после разговора по телефону класть трубку не туда, куда надо, и вспоминать об этом только через несколько дней. И благодаря этому дозвониться до него было практически невозможно. Парнишка устало сползает по стенке.

Лишь тогда Винсент Афтон вспомнил про Скотта Коутона.

Он пришел в пиццерию недавно, где-то в мае, и все это время работал у них дневным посменно с юношей. Кажется, Скотт был хорошим человеком, хоть родители и выбрали ему престранное второе имя Эверетт; они даже общались немного. Не то чтобы у кого-нибудь из них не было друзей или особого выбора не наблюдалось, и общались они, чтобы не взвыть от одиночества, но техник-стажер считал, что иметь хоть какого-нибудь постоянного приятеля одного с собой возраста на работе, которой он намерен посвятить довольно большую часть своей жизни, — необходимо. Даже для того, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя во время дежурств или обедов. И теперь этот парень прекрасно подходил на роль человека, с которым вполне можно провести остаток лета и на время подзабыть о том, что нужно будет сделать.

На следующий же день, с утра пораньше, охранник нашелся уныло, при этом частенько зевая, листающим какой-то журнал (на проверку — что-то про ремонт и дизайн интерьера) в каморке охраны. Тогда Винсент оперся на спинку кресла, на котором сидела предполагаемая временная игрушка, широко улыбнулся, глуповато и через силу хихикнул и от балды спросил, не собирается ли Скотт делать ремонт. Очкарик (Коутон все еще носил эти квадратные очки, хотя с самого их знакомства все собирался перейти на контактные линзы) сонно пожмурился-пожмурился, зыркнул на Винса сквозь полуприкрытые веки поверх дужек, радушно поздоровался, а потом почти серьезно ответил, что его квартирохозяйку от такой идеи хватит удар. А потом похлопал Винса по плечу. И, Господи, так испугался, когда приятеля его от такого невинного телодвижения передернуло! Признаться, такая реакция техника, сразу после того, как тот подавил неприятные воспоминания и напомнил себе, что босса, когда приходил сюда, не застал, повеселила, и он точно понял, что с нынешним своим «клоуном» не просчитался.

Они сидели так еще долго. Может, даже до обеда. Шутили, разговаривали, к собственному стыду и к брошенному на них презрительному взгляду одной из официанток посплетничали, обсудили недавно заходившую новую подружку, такую низенькую, с щелью между передними зубами, но довольно приятную, официанта (а по совместительству и по воле нелегкой судьбы, бабника) Джо, сравнили ее же с его бывшей, которая неделю назад еще была нынешней, определили, что Кэт с ее забавным недостатком будет получше, и разошлись гулять по заведению. На этот раз поодиночке и вообще чуть ли не в разные концы «Пиццерии Фредди Фазбера», по правилам минуя только залы с гостями. Правда, тот же Афтон, как и большинство, на кого этот запрет распространялся, перестал слушаться этого самого правила, еще когда только устроился сюда. И поэтому вскоре он преспокойно, заменяя за несколько часов поднадоевшего охранника орущими детьми, стоял в коридоре, смотрел представление, временами вырывая кого-нибудь, в отличие от него самого, работающего, чтоб переброситься парой слов или стянуть у того с тарелки с объедками нетронутый кусок пиццы, и одновременно с этим приглядывал за роботами, чтоб те не вздумали шуметь своими динамиками или двигаться слишком рвано. Короче, он просто стоял и почти что выполнял свою работу.

Когда в заведение вошел один — среднего роста мужчина лет под пятьдесят, худой, однако с еле видным из-под рубашки небольшим животом, проседью в волосах и почти всегда неизменной улыбкой на приятном живом лице, их хозяин — Винсу было практически все равно, он лишь вежливо поздоровался с идущим в свой кабинет Фредом и продолжил стоять и слушать заканчивающуюся песню. А вот когда в дверях показался второй — уже их директор, который был последним, что вообще хотелось увидеть, с этим его пиджачком, почти черными волосами и еле видными кругами под неприятно цепкими светло-карими глазами — он поспешил ретироваться. Да вот только, отойдя шагов на десять и приготовившись уже что есть духу улепетывать, не успел, потому что был замечен, и построившийся в голове план побега через находящийся в подсобке вход для персонала и далее через высокий забор на заднем дворе теперь был полностью бесполезен, а его так и не написанная рукопись оказалась сожжена. Ставший раздражающим пиджак мужчины оказался перед носом как-то слишком быстро, его хозяин, как вчера, оперся на стенку коридора, хитро улыбнулся, оглядел своего сжавшегося работника и лишь потом проговорил:

\- На самом деле я не ожидал, что ты явишься. Думал, сляжешь недельки на две, больно ты вчера перепуганный был… - он замолчал, будто выжидая ответа, и Винс даже уже собрался было отнекиваться и начать строить из себя невесть что, но начальство так же резко, как и замолкло, заговорило вновь: - Или ты с чем-то оказался не согласен?

\- Нет, - односложно промямлил будущий убийца. Ну, честное слово, смотреть жалко. На этом он хотел было откланяться и сбежать куда-нибудь в подсобку, но все-таки не сдержался: – Но…

\- Но?

Юноша воровато огляделся вокруг, всерьез проверяя, не подслушивает ли кто, и лишь убедившись в том, что снующие несколько поодаль официанты в чужом разговоре не заинтересованы, понизил тон голоса и, признавшись самому себе, что теперь им овладевало любопытство, и успокоившись, почти прошептал:

\- Но… как мне это сделать?

Босс улыбнулся.

\- Дружок, это _ты сам_ придумаешь. Мне же, - он развел руки, - все равно.

\- А точно десятка?

\- Минимум.

\- А-А если я ошибусь? Где-то недодумаю, просчитаюсь, а если, там, застукают…

Тут ухмылка на лице начальства стала еще больше и при этом все еще не выглядела дружелюбной. Он пожевал губами.

\- Если застукают... Если застукают, ты же сдашь меня при первой возможности. Я прав? Знаю же, что прав. Побежишь жаловаться мамочке, какой мистер Фазбер плохой, - он сказал это все так же лениво, но почти что укоризненно, скользнул взглядом по самозабвенно бегающим подчиненным и фыркнул - от этого юношу вновь передернуло, - потом помедлил, будто раздумывая, глянул мальчишке прямо в глаза и добавил:

\- _Если застукают, Винни, но этой возможности я тебе не дам. _


	3. III

Прошло более недели. Был четверг, обед, в зале разговаривали люди и пели аниматроники, но в офисе охраны было почти безмятежно и тихо: чужие приглушенные голоса до него почти не доносились. Винсент опять залипал. Сидел, с ногами забравшись на кресло и тупо глядя в одну точку на полупустом, немного пыльном черном столе, и думал, думал, думал. Мял в руках, почесывал и непроизвольно душил старенького игрушечного Фредбера, плюшевую копию золотого медведя-аниматроника, прототип которой сейчас уже не использовался, до этого мирно покоившуюся в забытьи много-много лет в каком-то ящике. Потертая золотая ткань-шерсть плюшевого мишки, вся в каких-то непонятных, еле видных пятнах, страдальчески трещала, так и норовя в один момент разорваться и выпустить наружу синтепоновые органы. И при каждом таком трещании Скотт, сидящий рядом, на столе, листающий какую-то книжку в мягкой обложке и молча, устало поглядывающий на явную непривычно сложную умственную деятельность друга, морщился, будто убить пытались не чуть ли не раритетную игрушку — компания свою продукцию перестала выпускать ещё в 83-ем, — а его лично. При чём с завидным упорством.

В любом случае, эта пытка молчанием продолжалась ровно до того мгновения, когда не выдержавший раздражительного звука да и просто сжалившийся над подопытным Коутон вырвал из чужих расслабленных рук многострадальную копию многострадального аниматроника-кусаки и посадил ту на стол рядом с собой, одновременно с этим отряхивая ее от пыли. Винс тогда, не замечая вообще ничего нового, позависал ещё с полминуты, продолжая слабо придушивать теперь попавшийся под руку воздух, и только потом обратил внимание на то, что прошлая жертва куда-то пропала. Совсем растерянно огляделся вокруг, нашел Фредбера на столе, помедлил, стрельнул в охранника глазами и только потом, впервые за последние полтора часа, подал голос:

\- Ага-а… А зачем?

\- Ты б ему голову открутил. Что вообще с тобой такое творится?

\- Думаю, знаешь ли, над возможностью улучшения своего материального положения.

\- Десятый день уже? За это время можно было бы уже…

\- Я уже сказал, что не буду сидеть с этим твоим дедом. Чего ты так к этому Дэйву вообще пристал? Дом он на тебя все равно не перепишет, - Винс хихикнул.

\- Я и не претендую, вообще-то… И почему сразу этот дед? О-Один, - его приятель имел восхитительный недостаток: когда он нервничал, был возмущен, возбужден и далее, начинал заикаться, - раз предложил, н-называется, помочь с-старику одинокому, так теперь вечно «аферист, аферист, дом у д-деда с моей помощью увести хочешь»…Коутон закатил глаза, Афтон усмехнулся, и на этом закончили.

Конец августа 1987 года ознаменовался тем, что все-таки можно было несколько отдохнуть. Потому что сроки выполнения «проекта» никуда не гнали, и сам он находился в самой начальной стадии подготовки, да и временами вообще казалось, что начальство о нем забыло. Потому что деньги на квартиру за этот месяц не без родительской помощи были благополучно найдены и заплачены, и дел больше не находилось.

Однако при факте летнего отдыха отдохнуть нормально не вышло, как бы Винсу этого не хотелось. И все потому, что план убийства, хоть и находящийся в разработке, накладывал на всех, знающих о его существовании, и особенно на самого Винсента, ряд обязательств.

Ими были постоянные обсуждения всего, начиная от примерного месяца происшествия и заканчивая минимальным алиби. Происходили подобные разговоры довольно часто, преимущественно вечером, и именно из-за них Афтон по возвращению домой чувствовал себя окончательно и бесповоротно разбитым и уставшим от жизни в свои неполные двадцать лет. Однако стоит признать, даже принесенное в жертву внутреннее спокойствие принесло свои плоды: итоге было решено, что весь сентябрь Винсент просидит дома с гриппом и вытекшим из него бронхитом и будет планировать все самостоятельно, просто отзваниваясь начальству и рассказывая о собственных планах, и такое решение почти пришлось юноше по душе — просто было тихо обидно оттого, что мистер Фазбер фактически с легкой руки бросил Винса расхлебывать всю эту кашу в одиночку и зажил своей обычной жизнью. Однако для того, чтобы подтвердить болезнь, оказались нужны справки. А со справками вышла неувязка: человек, за деньги печатающий их, работу выполнить согласился и даже отправил четыре готовых листа по почте, однако шли они непозволительно долго и все грозили оказаться утерянными при пересылке.

За окном проехался извечный придурок на велосипеде, донимающий их двоих своим постоянным дзиньканьем каждый божий день. Вообще-то это было единственной причиной, по которой они его свято ненавидели. Винсент устало поднялся с кресла, не забыв вздохнуть, подошел к столу, открыл ящик и чуть ли не впал в отчаянье. Любимое «Миллер лайт» (в голову опять пришел тот дед), которое он хранил в ящике стола тайком от Генри, бесследно пропало. Ну, или Винс его допил, тут не разберешь.

А почему именно сентябрь? На одном из компактных полуночных собраний, ради которого пришлось оставаться на ночную, первый месяц осени из числа всех двенадцати был выбран по трём с половиной причинам.

Во-первых, именно весь сентябрь они с Генри ещё в начале лета намерились посвятить техосмотру, обновлению искусственного интеллекта всех четверых аниматроников, заплатке костюмов и просто замене непригодных деталей на новые, приехавшие к ним во все том же июне, и весь месяц аниматроники пролежат в мастерской, а значит, можно будет на время спрятать трупы.

Во-вторых, если Винс пропустит только начало нового учебного года, а не, например, его середину, то быстро наверстает. В любом другом случае пришлось бы жертвовать успеваемостью – обучение в колледже шло в слишком быстром темпе, - и потом очнется он в конце года – а его, позорника, отчислили. А такого родители не переживут и все-таки отправят сына в полицейскую академию, чего очень не хотелось бы.

В-третьих, Фазбер оказался на удивление нетерпеливым в вопросах «престолонаследия». И Винсент, признаться, когда узнал начальственную выгоду из их небольшой заварушки, ходил в прострации еще с полдня, переваривал услышанное и отбивался от очень некстати вылезшей совести. Как Джошуа спокойно и с видом весьма удивленным тому, как Афтон не понял это с самого начала, заявил, ему осточертело работать в подчинении у своего отца, и именно таким радикальным образом он решил отправить не желающего выходить на пенсию, но в тот же момент очень чувствительного ко всякого рода инцидентам, особенно с детьми, Фреда домой.

Последняя полупричина заключалась в том, что совершить убийство четверых подростков в тот же месяц, когда они спровоцировали скандальный Укус 83 и убили брата одного из них, будет довольно символично и красиво. Почему именно многострадальные четверо, которым сейчас лет под семнадцать, если не больше? Да потому что какие-то отголоски совести (он предпочитал весь остаток августа даже не вспоминать о её существовании — становилось до ужаса гадко), возможно, те же, что грызли его относительно Фреда, Винсу убить кого-то случайного просто не позволяли, но убийство «из мести» чуть ли не одобряли.

На самом деле, в тот самый момент, когда он смирился со своей миссией, жить стало немного проще: не приходилось ночами копаться в себе, не надо было ненавидеть начальство, не хотелось ныть на тему того, как несправедлив мир. Ведь, в конце концов, предложение Фазбера не было неудачей – если подумать, возможность заработать под сорок тысяч (за четверых) выпадает один раз в жизни. И совсем не важно, что ради этого надо лишить жизни четырех подростков… То мгновение, когда ему стало все равно на будущих жертв, он тоже как-то пропустил. В конце концов, они заслужили.

По крайней мере, хотелось думать так.

Все пошло не в то русло в начале сентября.

Сначала все было даже хорошо и оптимистично. Письма пришли с небольшим опозданием, но все же вовремя. Сам же Винсент, благодаря этому, смог второго же сентября с утра пораньше позвонить своей старосте, одной из единственных девушек на потоке, и слезно нажаловаться ей, как ему «вчера резко поплохело», а это оказался невесть откуда вылезший грипп. Девушка тогда посочувствовала и пообещала даже, как Винс выйдет, дать ему конспекты.

Днем пришлось из-за пренеприятных обстоятельств, которые состояли в том, что Винс брал отчет на дом на выходные, и в эти самые выходные ему приехали справки, заматываться в марлевую повязку и идти отдавать бумаги, попутно покашливая. Фред тогда покачал головой, посочувствовал, а потом выпроводил горячо любимого единственного стажера из заведения, чтоб посетителей не заражал. В тот же день, уже вечером, пришлось звонить матери и для алиби спрашивать, какие лекарства лучше пить. А потом и отговаривать ее от идеи навестить сына.

Тогда, второго сентября, и начались его незапланированные каникулы. Да вот только отдохнуть сначала никак не вышло.

Его изначальный план заключался в том, чтобы как-нибудь заманить четверых почти что совершеннолетних молодых людей в подсобку. А они просто так не пойдут – не дураки же. Поэтому было решено их отравить. Вернее, напичкать их барбитуратами* (это умное слово он вычитал в книжках, в которых искал картину болезни бронхита после гриппа, а потом у того же по голосу довольно старого мужчины, который справки выписывает, за них же узнал). А там уже дело за малым – наплести мало соображающим подросткам, мол, он аниматор и ему нужны помощники в масках аниматроников, чтоб детей развлекать. Ну, и денег за это пообещать дать с зарплаты за день.

И вот все, вроде как, хорошо, он даже две пачки контрабандных таблеток в местной аптеке, в которой продают втридорога, зато без рецепта, купил, да вот только потом понял, как облажался. Кто, вот ответьте, будет следить за тем, когда эти дети наведаются в заведение? Он? На больничном? И как он, интересно, напичкает их таблетками? В официанта переоденется и будет светить лицом перед всей кухней? И чего он решил, что они придут в сентябре, а? Вспомнить, что натворили?! Поностальгировать?! Засунуть в пасть аниматронику нового ребенка?!

Признаться, именно когда он это осознал, а это произошло ночью, дома канули в лету три тарелки и прелестная чашка.

И пришлось все планировать заново. Хотя, даже нет: он психанул и решил, что проберется в пиццерию с утра, когда еще темно будет, числа так двадцать восьмого, отопрет «Безопасную комнату», переоденется в костюм Пружинного Бонни, собрата Фредбера, выцепит любых четырех более-менее свободных от родительского внимания детей, заманит тех в мастерскую и убьет. И пусть совесть не возникает – она вообще последнее, что в данной ситуации слушать надо! А… А таблетки он сам съест! Наестся и умрет!

После такого инсайта, утром, он пил кофе, звонил Джошуа и прояснял их новый план. Начальство тогда было либо очень сонное, либо вообще потеряла всякий интерес к убийству, со всем соглашалось, только попросив не особо мазать мастерскую, и пообещало именно двадцать восьмого отправить Генри куда подальше на весь день.

На этом и решили.

Через семь дней пришлось опять обзванивать всех подряд и рассказывать, что у него бронхит.

Остаток времени, когда он уже разделался со всеми побочными делами, неполные четыре недели, он старался все же хоть как-то отдохнуть перед всей этой полной нервов и бессонницы бесконечной бредятиной, которая начнется после убийства и будет включать в себя строенье из себя хорошего, примерного мальчика, попытки наверстать пропущенный за месяц материал и остальные вылезшие из ниоткуда проблемы, от которых уже сейчас было тошно. Ну, почти отдохнуть: одно время пришлось походить вокруг заведения ночью и поглядеть, можно ли пролезть в мастерскую, чтобы охранник (вернее, Скотт, который как раз и будет работать в ту ночь) из офиса не заметил. Как оказалось, все-таки нельзя, но Афтон решил, что проскочит, потому что достаточно низкий и непримечательный — ну прямо чуть ли не мышка. Только не серая — белая, лабораторная. А мышей в этом заведении вообще не заметишь и не выгонишь — вон, сколько их травят, а они все равно откуда-то берутся.

И вот с этими размышлениями о мышах он лежал на от скуки заправленной кровати, раскинув руки, и глядел в потолок – делать было решительно нечего. Хоть бы потому, что он сам обрек себя на затворничество, одиночество и карантин, и единственное, что ему оставалось – кривиться от наскучивших книг и телевизора, лежать в кровати и грустно смотреть в окошко, при этом на всякий случай замотавшись в одеяло, на проезжающие машины, на похожих на муравьев людей и на временами темные облака, а потом набирать номер Дикона и так же не получать от своего будущего адвоката ответа.

А тем временем приближался конец сентября.


	4. IV - Не-Винсент

Планировать убийство и приводить свой план в действие — совершенно разные вещи.

Возможно, все это время он принимал свою миссию за какую-то игру, розыгрыш, который закончится в самый последний момент, и неизбежного не случится, и никто не пострадает — лишь знающие обо всем окружающие посмеются над глупым доверчивым Винсом. Возможно. Но теперь все было не так.

И на собственных жертв стало совсем не плевать.

В ту ночь он так и не заснул. Старался, правда, да вот только слишком сильно он был испуган и взволновал. Мандражировал. Понимал и действительно осознавал, наконец, что ему предстоит сделать. Ненавидел себя за то, что не спланировал все тщательнее. Перенервничав, почти, к своему стыду, плакал. Даже пил те самые таблетки, силясь перестать бесцельно метаться по квартире и пытаясь извлечь из них хоть какую пользу и хоть как-нибудь не потратить деньги впустую, и лишь только потом, неосмотрительно проглотив штук пять, понял, что они — пустышка. Плацебо. Как обидно.

В шесть часов утра солнце еще даже не начинало восходить. Лишь тогда он поднялся с кровати, и в глазах потемнело, а в костях болезненно захрустело — за несколько часов бездвижного лежания затекшие конечности будто налились свинцом и двигались с неохотой. В квартире было темно, но включать свет — неосмотрительно. Или, быть может, это он сходит с ума, подозревая улики против себя там, где их не было — разницы не было. Просто лампочки в то утро не горели.

Винсент одевался с неохотой, отрывисто и небрежно, то желая оттянуть момент прибытия в пиццерию, то вновь подгоняя себя, лишь бы успеть затемно. Фиолетовая рубашка — очень неосмотрительно и примечательно, и стоило надеть черную лишь бы потому, что кровь на черном не видна, но он выбрал фиолетовую. Просто потому что она удобная, тёплая и ему нравилась. А еще спортивные штаны. Классические, темно-серые, если не черные, комфортные, из приятной ткани, так и не выстиранные и поэтому с грязью ближе к низу. Возможно, стоило найти какие-нибудь старые вещи, чтобы потом их с чистой душой выбросить, но теперь на это не было времени.

В глубокий передний карман — нож. Такой раскладной, с рукояткой, как у кухонного; относительно новый, купленный год назад, после того, как Винса зажали в подворотне, и домой он вернулся с огромным синяком под глазом и без денег. Сначала трата показалась бесполезной — больше его грабить никто не порывался — потом Афтон приноровился незаметно подрезать тонким лезвием чужие карманы и пакеты и вытаскивать из них кошельки с деньгами. Ежедневно напоминая себе, что делает это он лишь из нужды и совсем скоро перестанет и что он совсем не похож на тех, кто ограбил его.

На левую руку — часы. Он никогда не носил часов, никак не сумев приучить себя следить за временем, и они, такие серебристые, почти блестящие и, наверное, новые, пылились в ящике. В свое время он жарким днем снял их с запястья какого-то заснувшего на остановке мужчины, попытался продать — не вышло, вот и оставил у себя. И теперь они оказались нужны — в «Безопасной комнате» будильника нет.

На ладони — тонкие, облегающие второй кожей синие нитриловые перчатки. Две запасные пары — в задние карманы. Просто чтобы не оставлять отпечатков.

Все-таки он успел. Шел по пустой, сонной улице быстро, стремительно, не успевая даже мальком заглядывать в тёмные, иногда открытые окна или оглядываться по сторонам, выискивая случайно загулявших в неблагополучный район прохожих или полицейский патруль. И также не чувствовал осеннего холода и даже того, как посветлело на улице. Винсу было все равно.

Дошел до пиццерии за минуту и, перескочив через кучу деревяшек, гордо именуемых забором, проскользнул в закоулок между зданием заведения и стоящим рядом многоквартирником. И оказался на поросшем редкой тусклой травою заднем дворе «Пиццерии Фредди Фазбера». Инстинктивно глянул на въезд на полянку, куда раз в неделю въезжала фура с продуктами, — он оказался закрыт — и на переулок за забором, с внешней стороны заклеенным плакатами и обрисованным граффити, достаточно высоким, чтобы скрыть будущего убийцу от лишних глаз, и достаточно низким и дырявым, чтобы днем открывать охране, чьи окна как раз сюда и выходили, обзор на скудную улицу. Скоро его деревянного помощника снесут и поставят на его место какую-то сетку, если вообще что-то поставят. Идя в сторону находящегося на высоте трех ступенек и с двух сторон прикрытого перилами входа в подсобку кухни, он скользнул глазами по стоящему рядом наружному блоку кондиционера и кучке мусорных баков: Винсент прекрасно знал, что за подарок нашли там четыре года назад. Сегодня на репутации Фазберов вылезет еще одно черное пятно.

Не будь он охранником, пролезть сюда бы не вышло. На одной стороне склада хранился хлам, на другой — шкафы поваров и официантов. Узкие металлические шкафчики, как школьные, были заперты, и сейчас в них не найдешь ни одной ветровки: пиццерия была пуста, и лишь в каморке охраны горел свет. Дверь с тихим щелчком открывается, впуская юношу в кухню. Там чисто. Почти стерильно. Уборщица не зря получает свои деньги. Столы находились под стенами, образуя своего рода «подкову». Чуть поодаль, ближе к дверям, стоял стол, куда выкладываются готовые блюда и ждут своих официантов. Он не удерживается и бесшумно, проскальзывая по белой поверхности и приземляясь на пол, перепрыгивает через него.

За окнами вовсю занимался рассвет. Слабые лучи солнца уже проникали в окна пиццерии и даже дотягивались до ног Винса. Он опаздывал. Показалось даже, что где-то со стороны туалетов что-то прошуршало, только это разыгравшееся от нервов воображение или мыши. А вот в коридорах, как и ожидалось, тихо. Скотт спит, все порядочные люди в шесть утра еще лежат в постелях или сидят у себя дома.

Добрался до мастерской быстро, даже бесшумно. Расправился с замками, тут же, войдя в комнату, рваным движением со слишком громким щелчком заперся и чуть не споткнулся о голову Бонни. Выругался и направился прямиком к бесцветный стальной двери в давно запечатанную комнату. От нее ключей не было ни у кого. Ну, разве что у Фреда и, быть может, Генри. И тогда, в один из дней конца августа или начала сентября, когда Винс сказал о своём намерении пробраться в комнату, поспособствовал уже Джошуа, просто кинув — как кость — юноше в руку одинокий маленький ключик и безмолвно удалившись. И теперь этот ключ нетерпеливо дрожащими руками вставляется в замочную скважину. И подходит.

«Безопасная комната», не открывавшаяся с Укуса в сентябре 83-го, — того самого, когда в пасть Фредберу засунули маленького мальчика, пружинные замки внутри челюсти аниматроника заклинили, и ребенок лишился половины головы, и после которого обоих золотых маскотов бросили в теперь ненужную комнату — встречает пылью, запахом сырости — что могло бы и насторожить, но потом, не сейчас, — кучами неизвестных коробок и коридорчиком в три метра, которые Винс, не задумываясь, преодолевает и оказывается в самой комнате. Небольшой, менее десятка квадратных метров, и полупустой: лишь у серых стен стояло несколько нагромождений таких же, как и в коридоре, отсыревших коробок с неизвестным и неинтересным содержимым, что отбрасывали на стены причудливой, если не сказать пугающей, формы тени. Некогда черно-белый, теперь разных оттенков серого, кафель под ними, ещё не успев окончательно растрескаться, в некоторых местах пошёл паутинкой из трещин. Будто бы пауки научились делать свои сети чёрными, чтобы сливаться с царившей здесь мглой, что теперь нагло и неестественно нарушается светом отчего-то работающей одинокой лампочки под самым потолком.

На полу, неловко опершись на стену, лежат два костюма, и юноша в такой подходящей к желтому цвету фиолетовой рубашке нервно, взволнованно вздыхает… Один — медведь. Когда-то золотой, солнечный и радостный, грязно-желтый костюм потрепан и в некоторых местах проеден тараканами и мышами не до эндоскелета, но до тонких металлических прутьев каркаса и кажется немного полным, намертво схватив пятипалыми руками ненастоящий черный микрофон… Лишь потом в голову приходит понимание того, что Фредбер находится в режиме костюма. Какая удача, но его обшивка слишком потрепана, чтобы показаться в нем на людях. Ещё ничего не произошло, но уже кажется, что план дал трещину… Второй аниматроник — кролик, меньше нынешнего Бонни и Золотого Фредди, тоже находящийся в режиме костюма, отчего-то был в куда лучшем состоянии, чем его брат по несчастью, и основной его проблемой было лишь то, что он был таким же, как и Фредбер, слишком пыльным. Непривычное и от этого странное выражение лица Пружинного Бонни кажется каким-то задумчивым и сонным, почти неприятным, его левое ухо, опущенное ниже правого и прикрывающее левый глаз аниматроника, выглядит потрепанным, а в левом кулаке сжимается гриф ненастоящего красно-белого банджо с настоящими, но порванными струнами. Признаться, не будь стальные нити порваны, Винсент даже в этот момент, такой напряженный, полный страха грядущего и вместе с тем какой-то решимости одновременно, не удержался бы от того, чтобы провести по ним пальцами и сыграть какой-нибудь аккорд, хотя не знал ни одного. Надо будет их починить… Все идёт своим чередом, и, как и было задумано, выбор падает именно на Бонни. Просто потому что выбора на самом деле не было, лишь его имитация — после событий Укуса никакой родитель не подпустил бы человека в костюме Фредбера к своему ребёнку. Афтон отходит в мастерскую, возвращается с новой рыжей тряпкой и вечно стоящей в углу пятилитровой канистрой с водой — если вдруг нужно что-то вытереть, — отряхивает золотого зайца от слоя пыли и не без удовольствия отмечает, что тот действительно сойдет за костюм аниматора. Хоть бы потому, что никого не кусал.

Снимая с костюма голову и влезая внутрь него, Винс видит тонкую белую ткань внутренней обшивки. На ней — еле видные, старательно застиранные розовые разводы. От этих разводов не несет гнилью или сладковато-гадким душком крови, но одного их вида хватает, чтобы в голове эхом зазвучал никогда ранее не слышанный звук срывающихся пружинных фиксаторов. И юноша не может удержаться от того, чтобы нервно сглотнуть и пожмуриться, проникая руками в полые руки аниматроника и силясь не порвать тонкие перчатки.

Тут главное, не делать резких движений.

Первый шаг, потом — второй и третий. Аккуратно сжать пальцы обеих рук в кулаки и медленно разжать. Осторожно повертеть головой, оценить собственное поле зрения и поправить не до конца закрепленную голову кролика. Костюм двигается с неохотой, будто действительно спал все эти четыре года, но со временем, походив по комнатушке, юноше удается его расшевелить.

Когда Бонни проходит проверку, Винс быстро, забывая о безопасности, вылезает из костюма и бережно кладет того на пол солдатиком, стараясь унять пробежавшие по спине мурашки.

Он сделает выход на полчаса в восемь, представится работникам (они не поймут, если в середине рабочего дня по пиццерии ни с того ни с сего начнет разгуливать тип в костюме) экспериментальным аниматором, призванным развлекать детей в отсутствие четверки, спросит начальство и получит ответ, что его сегодня не будет. Попричитает на хозяина и понадеется все-таки получить в конце дня зарплату. Официанты не заприметят ничего примечательного: мало ли, что взбредет Фреду в голову — и вскоре перестанут даже замечать Винсента, а тот пропадет у них из виду и уйдет обратно в мастерскую. Потому что нельзя постоянно быть у них на глазах: заметят, когда он пропадет вместе с четырьмя детьми.

Все остальные вылазки он организует по ситуации, но их будет как минимум три. Главное, не долго: пройтись по залу, повеселить пару молокососов, не заприметить возможных жертв и незаметно удалиться восвояси.

Винс хлопает себя по щекам, замечая, что отчего-то устал и хочет спать, корит себя в том, что не додумался вчера купить и выпить каких-нибудь энергетиков, проходит обратно в мастерскую и достает из тяжёлой, заклеенной скотчем картонной коробки под столом четыре маски из продукции сети: Фредди, Бонни, Чики и Фокси. В свое время дети, совершившие Укус, были в таких же, и теперь совершенно другая четверка, примерив эти маски, отправится на небеса.

Какое совпадение.

Отойти от закутавшей в одеяло дремы, помотать головой, зевнуть и собраться с мыслями. Надеть костюм, шатаясь, выйти из помещения и отпереть мастерскую. Оставить ключи в замочной скважине. Открыть дверь одним движением и дрогнуть от хлопка, с которым она ударяется о стену. Пожмуриться от горящего в пиццерии света, оглядеться, как оглядываются новички, не найти посетителей, ведь заведение открывается в полдевятого, и лихорадочно выискать глазами какого-нибудь сотрудника.

Звоночек главного входа требовательно заливается: в пиццерию входит некто. Им оказывается Джо. Какая удача: он поверит в легенду, это стажер знал точно. Просто потому, что ему искренне не было дела до чего-либо, кроме своей персоны.

Парень завис в дверях, долго прощаясь с кем-то. Возможно, миленькой Кэт. Сначала захотелось подойти к нему, но смысла не было — сам прибежит, как увидит. При своем чрезмерном эгоцентризме он был на удивление любопытным. Тем более, Винс искренне боялся делать любое лишнее движение в старом аниматронике. И, действительно, так и происходит: по уши замотанный в толстовку какого-то кафе — за что можно было бы получить нагоняй от начальства — официант с привычным флегматичным лицом уже направляется в сторону коридора и кухни, как только замечает нечто золотое у сцены. Тогда он с непередаваемой эмоцией саркастичного удивления глазеет на Винсента в костюме пару секунд и решительно направляется уже в его сторону. А тот сначала думает, что его раскрыли.

На вид приятное смуглое лицо с короткой черной щетиной хмурится, некоторое время невежливо буравя светлыми глазами чистый золотой костюм и особенно то самое порванное левое ухо, и лишь потом губы потомка южан в настороженном — и за что только его женщины любили? — недоумении проговаривают:

— Ты кто такой? — Винс мысленно облегченно вздыхает, понимая, что все еще под контролем.

— Я… — На мгновение Афтон забывается, лишь потом вспоминая, как надо коверкать голос — он не знал, помнили ли работники заведения его голос, но осторожность не повредит. Это было единственным делом, которым он честно занимался весь сентябрь по взятой из библиотеки книжке. И поэтому продолжает он уже мягко, быстро, заикаясь и присвистывая — ровно так говорил его однокурсник, скромный тихий парень, у которого Винс переписывал конспекты. Заикался еще, конечно, Скотт, но не так сильно и изредка. А остаток дела дополнил костюм, делающий это бормотание еще более неразборчивым и раздражительным. Когда человек сосредотачивает все свое естество, чтобы разобрать слова, он не обратит внимания на сам голос. — Ани-аниматор я. Роботов же нет, во-вот хозяин и на-на-нанял меня детей р-развлекать. Я-я тут только до ко-конца недели по-о-буду, а потом анимат-т-троников вернут.

Было видно, насколько сильно Джо напрягал слух и нервы: он склонился к голове аниматроника, а на всегда нахмуренном лбу вылезли две новые прожилки, — чтобы понять смысл этой небольшой тирады. Такие лица были у большинства. Винс невольно усмехнулся, хотя был сосредоточен даже больше, чем стоящий напротив. Лишь потом парень соизволил задумчиво, меланхолично, вознеся очи к небесам, ответить:

— Аниматор, значит. Детей развлекать. — В голову невольно пришла ассоциация с нынешним начальством, что тоже очень любило повторять отдельные предложения из чужих реплик. — Ну, ладно. Могли бы и предупредить, но ладно… Меня Джо звать. — Он протянул Винсу руку, тот немного, действительно замешкавшись, помедлил и пожал ее своей золотой, проговорив:

— П-Пол. Оч-чень приятно.

— Ага, взаимно. Я пойду, пора уже, да и скажу нашим, чтоб на тебя не кидались, Пол.

— Д-Да. Спасибо.

И Джо действительно ушел.

Признаться, в этот момент, когда серая спина удалилась в коридор, что знаменовался табличкой «Вход только для персонала», а сам Винс аккуратно присел на один из столов, он подумал, что может если не все, то многое, и облегченно выдохнул. Если Джо действительно скажет — а он скажет, — проблем у него больше не будет. Потому что никому не будет дела до гуляющего в зале аниматора. Потому что люди вообще на удивление беззаботные.

А потом наступило затишье. Остальное время до открытия ресторана он, как всегда делали новенькие и он сам когда-то, ничего и не делал: избегал разговоров с и так занятым персоналом, не сумев отмахнуться лишь от милой, но разговорчивой уборщицы, бесцельно ходил по рабочим помещениям и просто сидел на сцене, о чем-то размышляя или просто от скуки. Когда пришли дети, он сразу прочесал взглядом кучку сразу залетевших. Нужных не нашлось — все были с родителями, пришлось просто помахать им рукой, погладить подлетевшего и схватившего ногу костюма белокурого мальчишку по голове и представиться Золотым Бонни, или просто Бонни, который будет сегодня с ними играть. Ребенок радостно улыбнулся, а потом убежал к на вид уставшей, но улыбающейся ребенку сорокалетней матери, и в голове проскользнула мысль, что он смеется лишь потому, что жертвой сегодня не станет.

Лишь потом Винсент вернулся в мастерскую и вновь заперся.

Ничего не сделав, он чувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим. Будто за этот час из него выжали все соки. Будто работал он несколько суток без перерыва.

Мягкие роботические пальцы нащупывают очертания игрушечных масок аниматроников. Они аккуратно разложены на столе, чтобы вошедшие в комнату дети сразу их заприметили. Он прекрасно знал, распределение ролей займет у них непонятно сколько времени, и Винс прекрасно успеет снять костюм. Таковы дети, в конце концов, поссорятся из-за Фокси, но, к несчастью, так и не выберут, кто станет лисом.

Потому что мертвые уже ничего не решают.

Тихое дребезжание механизмов и пружинных фиксаторов при движении давно стало казаться привычным, но голову не покидали мысли о том, сколько человек думали также, и сколько из костюма уже не вылезли. Пессимизм — удел слабых, но сейчас вся жизнь его казалась запятнанной только черными красками, что неумелый художник в порыве злобного вдохновения расплескал по полу, а они со временем собрались воедино и превратились в шахматный кафель. Винс старался прыгать по белым пятнам — с видимым упорством попадал лишь на черные… Вот и правда, что от безделья в голову лезут ненужные мысли. Хоть «уныние» с его золотой морды пиши.

Десять часов… полдень… три часа дня. Он впервые за свою короткую жизнь действовал действительно старательно: когда даже не выходил из комнаты — смотрел в щелку и следил за детьми. И все для того, чтобы выловить вожделенную компанию. Заметь кто-то Винса за подобным занятием, его бы приняли за слишком застенчивого. Если не за извращенца. Что было бы неприятно и обидно, потому что было сущей клеветой, но не стоит забывать, что никакого заики Пола МакФарнеги на самом деле нет и никогда не было. Что не дурно для человека, которого уже через несколько дней объявят в розыск (ведь как нет смысла в гадости, если жертва о ней никогда не узнает, так нет пользы от убийства в детской пиццерии, являющего собой самый простой саботаж, если его слишком хорошо замести).

Пять часов. Зал забит. Многие родители, уставшие под конец последнего выходного дня, но все равно не сумевшие отказать своим маленьким демонам, уныло и бездвижно, что те изваяния, сидят за столами, пока эти самые бесы носятся по пиццерии. Они запросто нашли себе занятие самостоятельно, бегая под ногами у официантов и играя в догонялки или прятки за завешенной звездчатой ширмой сценой — будь идея с аниматором настоящей, она оказалась бы простой тратой денег. Винс выходит еще раз, это уже предпоследний, потом еще один в восемь, и, если будет все еще не густо, придется довольствоваться тем, что останется. Возможно, придется убить целую семью.

Он вылезает из-за двери, становится под стенку и оглядывается. Из работников — пухлая Сандра, фамилию которой никто никогда не помнил, и смазливый русоволосый Рой Рэмси лишь несколькими годами старше Винса, бегающие между кучей столиков и точно не замечающие ничего, кроме блюд с едой, своих записных книжек и номеров столов. Остальные куда-то подевались. Жестоко с их стороны, но Винс пожалеет бедняг, за работой не заметивших человека в золотом костюме, уводящего детей в темную комнату, когда выйдет с больничного. То есть завтра, в воскресенье.

Он проплывает между молодой парой, рядом с которой на детском стульчике сидит маленькая девочка не более двух лет отроду. Та внимательно следит за кроликом, а потом смеется, а Винс, оборачиваясь к ней, машет рукой и проговаривает стандартное дружелюбное «Привет, малышка!», хотя никогда не испытывал любви к чужим детям. И уходит. Когда в бок золотого корпуса врезается нечто, он, признаться, чуть не вскрикивает и старается максимально быстро отпрыгнуть от возможной причины нелепой и кровавой смерти. Парочка детей, почти одинаковых, быстро извиняется, а потом сестра пихает брата в плечо, кричит «Ты водишь!», и они убегают, громко смеясь. Как… добродушно. Винс ловит себя на мысли, что выбрал бы этих двоих в качестве жертв, и сразу же себя за это ругает. А потом, лишь случайно глянув в сторону столиков, стоящих ближе к двум коридорам… замечает. И в голове бегущей строкой мелькает одно единственное слово:

«Бинго»

Идеально. Восхитительно. Бесподобно. Это могло бы сойти за подарок чертового Санты, но этот старик не способен на настолько прекрасные подарки.

Дети лет двенадцати. Четыре мальчика. Сидят, ковыряются в недоеденной пицце и о чем-то оживленно разговаривают. О Господи, сейчас… сейчас все и произойдет.

Закрытые золотой кожей ноги двинулись резко, будто бы их хозяин этого не хотел. Через ряд столиков, второй, третий. Поле зрения будто сузилось до одной единственной точки, мозг до сих пор не мог поверить, что это не мираж. Сердце неистово, глубоко стучало. Фиксаторы звякали при каждом шаге, будто бы олицетворяя этим стрекотом саму Неизбежность. Четыре головы все приближались. Пути назад уже не было.

Его пробудил лишь так непривычно звучащий собственный голос:

— Эй, парни. — На Золотого Бонни уставились четыре пары удивленных глаз. Винс выдохнул, оперся рукой на стол и попытался успокоиться. — Можете мне помочь?

— Что такое, мистер? — проговорил темноволосый мальчишка, сидящий ближе всех к юноше. Его маленькие карие зеркальца уставились в вырезы для глаз на морде аниматроника, и от этого стало не по себе.

— Я-а… — С этими детьми можно было говорить нормально, но язык все равно будто окаменел. — Видели, наши роботы не исправны сейчас? Меня наняли, ну, вы понимаете, детей развлекать. — На сколько он старше их? На восемь лет? Это очень, очень мало. — А мне очень срочно надо отойти. Вы должны мне помочь.

— Мы? — выдал сидящий напротив рябой ребенок с отросшими блондинистыми волосами.

— Ну, вы выглядите достаточно взрослыми для этого, — он будто бы задумался, а потом хитро улыбнулся. Простейшая манипуляция, такой пользовались даже его родители, но на удивление действенная. По крайней мере, после подобного рода высказываний Винс сам, без пререканий и даже со старанием убирался в своей комнате.

Двое до этого молчавших детей буркнули что-то касательно его высказывания, компания посмотрела друг на друга, попереглядывалась пару секунд, а потом давешний брюнет сказал:

— А, а что надо сделать?

— Надеть костюмы аниматроников и немного поиграть с мелкими, пока я отойду. Проще простого, у вас прекрасно выйдет.

— А… — заикнулся было мальчишка с ежиком.

— С меня двадцатка.

Винс поочередно взглянул на них, группка вновь переглянулась, будто бы безмолвно переговариваясь. Четыре головы медленно закивали. Все складывалось отлично.

— Вот и прекрасно. — Он выпрямился и сложил ладошки. Только бы не слетели пружины. — Пойдемте.

Они, колеблясь, встали. Ясное дело, не каждый день какой-то парень в костюме кролика просит тебя о помощи и не каждый день уводит тебя в подсобку. Проходя между столами, чтобы не привлекать к себе много внимания, он слышал, как компания переговаривается межу собой: одному из них было банально лень, да и неправильно как-то бежать за незнакомцем просто потому, что он попросил помощи, другие же, поборовшие все страхи и опасения, старались убедить того в том, что ничего плохого не произойдет. Почти смешно. Он бы рассмеялся, если бы не понимал, что сейчас будет происходить.

Добираются до комнаты в молчании, он открывает не закрытую дверь, впуская четверых мальчишек в мастерскую. Как только входит последний, тот самый брюнет, Винс проскальзывает за ними и тихо закрывает дверь. Разглядывающие запасные головы эндоскелетов и полуразобранных аниматроников дети не слышат тихого щелчка замочной скважины. Ловушка захлопнулась, крики о помощи не донесутся до беззаботно гудящих в зале людей. Хотя бы потому, что стены здесь самые толстые в здании — специально, чтобы можно было работать и не мешать посетителям.

— Фу-ух. — Винс выдыхает, снимая с головы голову Бонни. — Парни, не представляете, как я устал ходить в этой махине. — Правда. Единственная за сегодня. — Ах, да, рад знакомству, Уилл. — Он бы протянул руку для рукопожатия, но обе его руки были заняты тем, что вылезали из костюма. Уиллом он представлялся изредка, в тех случаях, когда своего имени называть просто не хотелось. Хотя сейчас стоило держаться легенды с Полом.

— Оливер, — отозвался рябой, на мгновение оторвав взгляд от какой-то очередной технической штуки, и улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была красивая, хоть и слишком широкая. — Это Эрик, — он указал большим пальцем на стоящего сзади давнишнего зеленоглазого, что сейчас вертел в руках один из разбросанных на полу чертежей. Зря старается понять: Афтон, который их под диктовку своего куратора и подписывал, сам-то свой почерк понимал с трудом. — Клэй, — мальчик, на которого Винс, признаться, сначала и не обратил внимания. Самый обычный ребенок, без видимых особенностей. Он молчал, держался поодаль и вообще выглядел как-то странно. Но важно ли это? — А это Роб, — тот самый, что со смешным русым ежиком на голове. Возможно, когда все закончится, Винсент засунет в карман этому парню двадцатку. Как плату за причиненные неудобства.

Признаться, Винс действительно попытался запомнить их имена. Ведь все убийцы помнят все о своих первых жертвах?

— А что это? — его вывел из раздумий Эрик, первый обративший внимание на маски на столе.

— Это и есть ваши костюмы. Фредди, Чика, Бонни, Фокси, ну, вы знаете, — он отмахнулся. Будто бы действительно спешил. Руки свободны, юноша присаживается на пол, собираясь аккуратно стягивать ноги.

Кажется, он увидел разочарование на лице Роба. Какая неудача! Впрочем, это разочарование улетучилось так же быстро, как и появилось. Мило с его стороны, но ему следовало бы следить за своим лицом. В будущем это ему пригодилось бы. Мальчишка подлетел к столу, у которого зависал Эрик, притащив с собой выронившего из рук какую-то железку, что с довольно гадким звуком упала на пол, не перестававшего улыбаться Оливера. У стен все еще маячила фигура: Клэй остался без внимания, продолжая отстраненно глядеть на «экспонаты». Его будто бы и не волновало то, что его друзья сейчас оживленно делят свои роли. Не стоит быть настолько необщительным. Если так и дальше пойдет, милый мальчик, то тебе достанется какая-нибудь Чика.

Тело свободно, но на удивление уставшее. Винс продолжает сидеть на полу. Самое время. Сейчас.

Он нащупал в кармане нож и зыркнул за спины трех подростков, на Клэя, на идеальную жертву, и тихо позвал:

— Эй, Клэ-э-эй. — Мальчишка дернулся, будто его только что разбудили. — Помоги встать.

Он оказался рядом за считанные секунды. Миленькое детское лицо все еще было немного напуганным, особенно когда заприметило синие перчатки на чужих ладонях, но руку мальчик ему подал. Как вежливо. Жаль только, что это последнее, что он сделает. Винс было протянул ему свою левую.

Да только вот эта левая оказалась у Клэя на рту, а сам мальчик оказался сидящим на полу и прижатым к стенке.

«Сейчас. Сейчас. Сейчас», — скандировало в висках. Зрение застилала мутная пелена. Больше было не страшно.

Он видел все это, как в кино, откуда-то сзади, из-за плеча темно-фиолетовой рубашки. Он не имел к этому никакого отношения. Ему было все равно.

Нож, приставленный к горлу чуть правее кадыка, полные слез светло-карие глаза, мычание, согревающее ладонь. Одно движение, один щелчок маленькой, круглой кнопки.

Зрачки сужаются, а сами глаза раскрываются настолько сильно, словно увидели нечто восхитительное. Лезвие входит в горло до самой рукоятки. Тело продолжает слабо вырываться. Что-то булькает. Спереди слышится детская болтовня — ведь эта возня за спиной лишь последствия того, что спешащий аниматор снимает с себя костюм. Скрип — убийца одним движением достает нож из тела. Рана, казалось бы, такая небольшая, завораживающе выталкивает все больше крови, она пузырится, выливается потоками, чуть ли не небольшим фонтаном, то превращаясь в один ручей, то разлетаясь на сотню малых, что стремительно убегают вниз. Зеленая футболка окрашивается в алый. Такими же становятся руки новоиспеченного убийцы.

Тело Клэя обмякает и, отпущенное, падает на костюм Золотого Бонни. Будто бы мальчик просто заснул. Желтый становится оранжевым.

Дети заливаются смехом от какой-то шутки. Они до сих пор даже не знают, что произошло. Что произойдет со всеми ими.

В пору рассмеяться или разрыдаться, но кто-то, не-Винсент, лишь встает, вытирает лезвие ножа о штаны и вздыхает. Все потом, сейчас главное — оставшиеся трое.

«Оливер или Роб? Роб или Оливер?»

Перчатка, с которой до сих пор каплями стекала светлая кровь, хватает русый ежик и утаскивает назад. Оливер и Эрик не понимают, что происходит, даже когда видят приставленный к глотке их друга нож и встречаются глазами с нечитаемым выражением лица. Это просто шутка, так ведь? Улыбнувшийся розыгрышу Роб тоже в этом уверен. Был в этом уверен.

Его тело с глухим ударом падает на пол. От прежней улыбки не остается и следа.

Двое бросаются врассыпную. Эрик пропадает из поля зрения, но убийца заприметил не его. Он догоняет рябого. Почему — Винсент не знал. Просто не-Винсенту так захотелось.

Два шага, повалить ребенка на пол и услышать, как лихорадочно дергается ручка двери в запертую мастерскую. Бедный Эрик, его последняя надежда провалилась.

Оливер извивается на полу и не может перестать плакать и кричать что-то однообразное. «Пожалуйста!», «Не надо!», «Не делайте этого!». Винс бы сжалился над ним, но убийца — не он. И с мальчишкой происходит то же, что и с двумя его друзьями.

Человек в фиолетовом выпрямляется. Последний. Стоит так близко, с другой стороны стола, и сжимает в руках гаечный ключ. Эрику страшно, безумно страшно, слезы катятся по плотным щекам и падают на железо. Убийца был бы рад улыбнуться, но лицо не поддавалось. Он шагнул один раз — мальчишка двинулся в противоположную сторону. Вернулся назад — противник повторил. Как ожидаемо!

Только вот у не-Винсента ноги длиннее, и ходит он быстрее.

— З-Зачем?! — к мальчишке возвращается голос, когда его убийца обходит половину стола.

— М, — он все же улыбается, — ничего личного, дружище. Се ля ви.

Они встречаются. Не-Винсент (а может, все-таки…?) медленно идет вперед — мальчишка пятится назад, глядит своими испуганными, затравленными карими глазами и хватается руками за полки. Гаечный ключ на сорок два со звоном падает на пол: державший его слишком напуган, чтобы даже просто попытаться. Эрик заходит за угол стола, уставившись лишь в бесстрастные темные глаза неизвестного Уилла, не оглядываясь, не смотря, куда идет, и… наступает. Коричневый кроссовок вступает во что-то жидкое и скользкое, а до щиколотки дотрагивается что-то сухое и мягкое.

Он обернулся — это была голова Оливера. Голова рябого Оливера с полными ужаса, отрытыми, красными от рыданий глазами, уставленными в окрасившийся бордовым кафельный пол. Мальчишка, закричав, отскочил от мертвого тела своего друга и попал прямо в объятия человека в фиолетовом.

Руки проскользнули к челюсти мальчика и подняли ее. Нож, на котором разводами отпечаталась детская кровь, блеснул в свете освещающей комнату лампочки, дотронулся до кожи под подбородком и дернулся. Стало больно.

— Если не будешь кричать, я сделаю это быстро, — раздалось шипение над ухом, но Эрик мог лишь глядеть на тела мертвых друзей и плакать.

Лезвие, щелкнув, пропало. Рукоятка уткнулась в горло подростка.

Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось.

Восемь вечера.

Прошло три часа.

Циферблат серебристых часов был замазан красным. Шахматный пол мастерской был чист. Пустая канистра от воды лежала под стеной вместе с окрасившейся в грязно-алый цвет тряпкой. Откуда-то извне доносился мирный человеческий гул и тихая музыка. Лампочка не горела — свет попадал в комнату лишь из-под запертой изнутри двери в зал. Он стелился по полу, лишь иногда на мгновение искажаясь, доходил до ножек стола, до очертаний безвольно, будто у манекена, лежащих под ним ног, и оставался на стене причудливыми, несуразными тенями, что походили на таких же сказочных монстров.

Один из этих монстров сейчас сидел на столе и обнимал руками собственный живот.

Четверо детей, кто где, с закрытыми глазами в странных позах лежали по комнате: один мальчик мягко устроился на чем-то золотом, второй нашелся свернувшимся клубочком под столом, а еще двое лежали почти вместе. Устали за день, сказал бы кто-нибудь, вот и заснули, кто где горазд. Только вот тишину темной комнаты прерывал звук лишь одного, почти не слышного, хлюпающего дыхания, и то, что вначале показалось лишь тенью на желтой шерсти, оказывается кровавым пятном. Они были мертвы.

А он не содрогался в рыданиях раскаяния — просто вставал на ватные ноги и шел к детям.

Теперь все четверо сидят у стены напротив двери, будто большие куклы*, выстроенные маленькой девочкой (например, по имени Бетти) в ряд и готовые слушать какие-нибудь ее наставления, которые она услышала от своей матери. К несчастью, они не были куклами, а Винс, склонившийся над умиротворенным лицом мальчика, кажется, Оливера, не был Элизабет. К несчастью, этот бесконечно долгий день еще не скоро подойдет к концу.

Не-Винсент пропал еще давно. Ведь его на самом деле никогда не существовало. Был лишь Винсент, человек, который заманил в темную комнату и убил четырех детей. Скорее всего, он все еще не до конца осознавал то, что сделал: другой причины его душевному спокойствию не существовало. Или он ее не находил — разницы не было. Просто сейчас он смотрел на рябое детское лицо и видел не труп — человека, обычного спящего человека.

И в голове возникает вопрос. Который тут же отметается в сторону.

Поддаваться любопытству — глупо, но именно из-за него он сейчас сидит здесь. Неудержимая любознательность была такой же его неотъемлемой частью, как, например, то, что он был слишком ленивым и временами становился слишком вспыльчивым. А противиться своей природе и стараться перекроить себя — даже хуже, чем ей поддаваться, так почему он продолжает так настойчиво игнорировать всплывающую в голове мысль?!

«А какая на вкус человечина?»

Нормальный человек был бы в шоке даже от того, что такие мысли возникают у него в голове. Но был ли теперь Винсент нормальным? Наверное, нет.

Вопрос повторяется. «Так какая? Наверное, довольно безвкусная или наоборот…»

Это лишь простой эксперимент, Винни, ты не станешь от этого сумасшедшим каннибалом или маньяком. Тебе просто интересно. Интерес — не порок.

И он поддается.

Он по наитию достает из кармана нож, тоже отмытый. Выбор падает на щеку. Просто так захотелось, возможно, не-Винсент на самом деле существует и временами берет слово.

В первый раз сталь соскальзывает, оставляя после себя лишь небольшую вмятину. Приходится под углом запускать лезвие ножа под кожу— должна была пойти кровь, но ее уже не было, ну и славно — и разрезать уже оттуда. Вышел тошнотворный на вид, розовый, с жирком, огрызок с веснушками. Как же отвратно. И, признаться, Винсу моментально перехотелось его даже пробовать, но он просто укусит — и все. Не умрет.

Вкуса он не почувствовал. Лишь что-то склизкое, гадкое и легкий сладковатый душок. Этого хватило, чтобы его чуть не вывернуло, чтобы кусок мяса был выброшен на пол и чтобы Винс еще долго отплевывался, проклиная себя, этот мир и самозабвенно повторяя правдивое «Ученый хренов».

И это отрезвляет сознание лучше боли или какого-нибудь озарения.

По изначальному плану он должен был спрятать тела детей в костюмы аниматроников, но трогать их не захотелось. Потому что сам факт того, что рядом находятся трупы, показался до ужаса неправильным. Мертвецы должны лежать в земле и разлагаться на вредные для почвы составляющие, они не должны сидеть под стенкой в мастерской детской пиццерии.

Они не должны, но они сидят.

В подтверждение этих слов изуродованная голова Оливера опускается на плечо Эрика.

Час до полуночи. Пиццерия была пуста. Ночной охранник всегда работал через день.

Ночь тогда была не по-осеннему светлая. В небе не было видно ни одной приличествующей сентябрю тучи или темного облака — лишь маячащая на окраине половинка луны и такая привычная редкая россыпь звезд. Просто потому что настоящих звездных ночей в городе не бывает.

Сиди он, не сумевший заснуть, в эту ночь у себя дома, перед окном — было бы хорошо, но сейчас, когда его лучшим другом стала темнота, лишний свет резал глаза. В голову постоянно приходила мысль, что в ярких лунных лучах он виден, как на ладони, и что незримые люди вокруг на самом деле не спят, а внимательно смотрят именно на него и следят за каждым его действием, осуждающе пофыркивая, проговаривая себе под нос оскорбления и сильнее кутаясь в домашнюю одежду. Ведь на дворе осень.

А все потому, что он тащил бензин. Две большие канистры бензина, а потом — связку дров и коробок спичек с зажигалкой. И все на двор, положить рядом со стоящей там старой большой бочкой, из тех, в которых бездомные под мостом устраивают себе костры. Дом у него был, но сегодня он будет заниматься точно тем же.

Потому что тела надо куда-то деть.

Винс не будет разделывать их — очень не хотелось, да и не было топора. Дети будут гореть такими, какие они есть, будто бы просто заснули, а не умерли. Пройдет несколько часов, и недогоревшие остатки он закопает на заднем дворе пиццерии, и никакой полицейский не найдет, к чему придраться, не заметит самую обычную железную бочку между зданиями. Если Винс не закопает обуглившиеся кости, полиция поймет, что трупы сожгли, и тогда будут спрашивать работников, а те скажут, что видели бензин и дрова на складе. И тогда все поймут, что убийца был из персонала. Потому что заика Пол МакФарнеги был там лишь первый день и не успел бы подготовиться.

Никто не сжигал трупы четверых подростков — просто на участок пробрались бездомные.

Он прикасался к ним, теперь таким худым, холодным и бледным — новым настолько, что становилось страшно от мысли, что еще сегодня они были живы и выглядели, как нормальные дети, — впервые после того, как изуродовал лицо Оливера. И действительно старался не думать о том, что собирается сделать: просто поднимал не такое тяжелое тело ребенка, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на него, и нес на двор, аккуратно укладывая сразу в бочку. Эрик и Клэй. Уместились вместе. То же будет с остальными двумя, но немного позже. Пока они будут сидеть в мастерской: Винсу не хотелось, чтобы они «видели» то, что произойдет с их друзьями. Но разве мертвые могут видеть?

Использовать одни дрова — долго и бессмысленно, а бензина у него очень много, по пятнадцать литров на пару. Но все равно он не успеет до семи. Три с половиной часа на восемьдесят килограмм — слишком мало, нужно точно не меньше четырех или пяти, но ему не нужна полная зола. Хватит остатков костей и одежды. Для них уже готова лопата.

Светотень играет злую шутку, и мальчики выглядят так, будто живы, будто замерзли и испуганно жмутся друг к другу, будто понимают, что сейчас их жестоко забрасывают дровами и щедро заливают бензином. Будто осознают, что сейчас они умрут. Во второй раз. Окончательно.

Ведь обуглившиеся кости под землей ничего не могут.

Он чиркает спичкой, бросает ее в бочку и тут же отпрыгивает. Пламя взвинчивается столбом — мгновенно загорается бензин. Этот долгий день скоро подойдет к концу.

Не слышно криков агонии, что прорезают ночную тишину и будят людей вокруг. Огонь, почти инквизиторский, разве что не святой, тихо трещит, временами подрываясь, и источает много тепла, но Винс все равно брезгливо отходит от него, предпочитая стены пиццерии, хотя на улице нечеловечески холодно. Он уже выкопал яму и сейчас просто глядел в костер и кутался носом в воротник рубашки, чтобы не чувствовать запаха горелого мяса. Не помогало, но собственное дыхание согревало, и было лучше.

Три часа идут, словно хотят, чтобы он быстрее понял, что натворил. Он отнекивается от этого так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Быть может, так и было. Но не все ли равно? Скоро все закончится, и Винс забудет об этом, как о страшном сне. Как о сне, в который ввязался из-за своей алчности, как бы он не отрицал ее существование, и своего больного любопытства. Однако страшные сны имеют свойство заканчиваться и не приносить вреда видящему их, так что… не о чем волноваться.

Полено в кострище громко трещит, юноша прикрывает уставшие глаза руками… Сам сон не был кошмаром. Это приходит в голову тихо, не заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности, по-хозяйски расчищая место в мыслях и хитро улыбаясь, будто всегда в ней было, но до этого момента почему-то не хотело выходить. Кошмаром было то, что он чувствовал, когда этот сон видел. То есть, ничего. Пустоту. Глубокую, звенящую, бездвижную. Только сейчас он понимал, что это не страх будущего, не недопонимание происходящего и не бесконечная усталость, что ему было все равно на то, что он натворил. Только сейчас он понимал, что с самого начала, с того самого момента, когда Клэй подал аниматору руку, он осознавал и принимал их смерть, что не существовало никакого альтернативного, злого не-Винсента. Он сам был этим не-Винсентом. Все это чертово время. И это почти пугало, потому что воспринималось, как что-то естественное.

Наступало три часа ночи. Догорал костер… Все те глупые мысли о том, что дети живы — нежелание мозга принимать собственную пустую личность… Клонило в сон, когда Винс клал бочку на бок и вытаскивал лопатой остатки детских тел. Кости, зубы, непонятные ошметки. Все в наполовину заполнившуюся яму.

«Победителей не судят», — возникает в голове, когда Винс поднимает на руки Роба. Он уже выиграл, а победителей не судят. Потому что скоро будет не за что. Так не осуждай себя, Винни.

Отвратный кусок щеки Оливера до сих пор лежит на полу. Приходится класть его в карман мальчишке.

Повторяются примитивные действия: ударяются о головы и гремят несколько дров, расплескивается по волосам и одежде бензин. Две пластиковые канистры отправляются в заготовку костра, туда же падает пустая вязанка от дров. Еще одна зажженная спичка — костер может продержаться несколько дольше прошлого, и, если что, придется засыпать его землей и песком.

Набежали облака и сейчас закрывали луну с половиной небосклона, и все вокруг стало в разы темнее, и из-за этого свет огня казался невыносимо и слишком примечательно ярким, но это осень, не стоит удивляться ее причудам. Тем более что самая темная ночь — предрассветная, хотя первоисточник этой фразы говорил о Судном Дне.

Винс полуспал на холодных ступеньках, висок лежал на железных перилах. Принятие далось ему на удивление легко: от этого ведь не поменяется его жизнь, да и он все еще был уверен, что совсем скоро совершенно забудет о том, что сделал. От того, что ему было все равно, мир не встанет с ног на голову. А еще он не встанет на голову, если Винс просто ненадолго закроет глаза…

Он заснул. И проснулся только в шесть, когда солнце уже начало выглядывать между многоэтажек, костер уже догорел, а останки до сих пор не были закопаны. Хлопнул себя по лбу и пошел доставать угли вперемешку с пластиком и Робом-Оливером. Это считалось глумлением над трупами?

Времени было еще минимум час, но стоило поторопиться: он до сих пор был весь в крови. Засохшей, бурой, но крови. И если его кто-то встретит, то могут быть неприятности. Бочка оказалась на своем привычном месте, в закоулке, только теперь ее прикрыли досками — чтоб в глаза не бросалась. Перчатки он снимет уже дома, а пока надо бежать. Как можно быстрее.

Через все тот же закоулок, через который он сюда и пришел. По улице. Не бежать — просто быстро идти и стараться вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Тот человек на другой стороне дороги не обратит на него внимания, если вести себя непримечательно. Людям нет дела до окружающих, особенно в шесть утра, когда даже солнце еще не встало. Люди — не орущие сейчас над головой чайки, которые проснулись и прилетели со скудной набережной, вдоль которой идет бульвар Мартина Лютера Кинга. Чайкам есть дело до всего — в этом их природа. И прямо сейчас одна из них орала на фонарном столбе. Зачем — непонятно, скорее всего, просто для развлечения.

Он находит себя уже в лифте. Потом — у входной двери. И после этого — опирающимся на нее. Уже у себя дома.

И лишь только потом понимает, что все, наконец, закончилось.


	5. V - В семье не без урода

Где-то в ванной на сушке висела фиолетовая рубашка. В ушах стояла вода, а об нее билось эхо скачущего сердцебиения. Руки дрожали, хотя дома было тепло. Наверное, стоило уже остановиться.

Было просто отвратительно. Отвратительно глядеть на синюю ткань; отвратительно пить гадкий, не помогающий кофе уже несколько часов подряд; отвратительно вновь пытаться заснуть или хотя бы вспомнить то, что снилось. Жить было отвратительно. Потому что за окном – серые многоэтажки и внезапно налетевшие серые тучи, под глазами – серо-фиолетовые синяки, а заснуть и уйти от всей этой серости не получилось: самостоятельно Винсент уснуть так и не смог, лишь непроизвольно вырубался два раза и эти два раза просыпался через десяток минут от любого громкого звука на улице или у соседей. И поэтому пил бесконечное количество кофе, чтобы выглядеть хоть сколько-то лучше. И заработал передозировку.

Эти несколько часов после возвращения домой были… непонятными. Прошли быстро, будто бы их и не было, и в то же время растянулись, как резиновые. За это время Винс успел выстирать одежду и бездвижно пролежать на кровати с час, но еще не начал убиваться и заниматься губительным самоанализом. Хотя, признаться, неправильные и ненужные мысли о неправильности внутренних реакций уже начинали пробираться в голову – и очень хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь их до конца отогнал. Наверное, стоило поговорить об этом с начальством, когда было время. Или позвонить Дику и взять с него обещание никому ничего не говорить, хотя верить юристам – дело последнее. Или кому-нибудь еще. Разницы не было.

Было десять утра. Он сидел на кухне, за столом, и, временами прикладываясь к гуляющей в руках горячей чашке, флегматично глядел через полуоткрытые синие занавески в окно, на полупустую улицу. Временами по дороге проезжали машины; иногда по тротуарам проходили люди; однажды на карниз уселась безумного вида взъерошенная чайка и бессмысленно орала сквозь стекло на не менее взъерошенного техника-стажера, что уже успел сонно натянуть на себя рабочие брюки и найденную висящей на стуле водолазку, а поверх них – легкую уличную куртку. Чайки всегда были непонятными, а Винс опаздывал на работу уже на два часа, и спешить было уже некуда. Все и так все поймут: он болел и за месяц отвык от такого темпа жизни. Ничего сверхъестественного.

Сверхъестественному вообще нет места в повседневной жизни, а подростки – уже мертвы, их кости лежат в братской могиле на заднем дворе детской пиццерии, и из них не выйдет никакой мстительный дух, чтобы наказать своего убийцу. Убитые в «Пиццерии Фредди Фазбера» дети вообще никогда не проявляли своего недовольства. А их насчитывалось уже шестеро, и того было достаточно, чтобы один, - например, маленькая пятилетняя девочка, ставшая первой, - взял над ними верх и повел вершить месть над одним так и не найденным педофилом. То было не смешно, и четыре года назад ее одинокий отец едва ли не покончил с собой, но не новоиспеченному убийце говорить о морали и сострадании.

Но он говорит не об убитой в один дождливый день августа Шарлотте, а о ее несуществующем духе.

Кофе остается недопитым и исходит волнами, когда чашка ставится на стол. Совесть тоже надо иметь, и на работу пора уже выходить. Потому что в любой момент могла приехать полиция.

Об этом сказал будущий хозяин сети ресторанов. Он позвонил в промежутке между моментом, когда Винс уже проснулся после первой отключки, что случилась с ним, пока он сидел на табурете и наблюдал за сушащейся рубашкой (тогда приснившееся стало каким-то непонятным кошмаром, бордовым, смешанным, с чьими-то испуганными глазами и грязными светлыми волосами, и от этого не страшным, но непонятным), и не успел заснуть за столом, пока закипал чайник (тогда уже ничего не снилось, слишком поверхностным был сон); осведомился о том, как все прошло; получил в ответ исчерпывающее «Если они найдут, к чему придраться, – можете не платить» и как бы невзначай сказал, что еще поздним вечером старому хозяину звонили из полиции. Бедные родители бедных подростков тогда уже били тревогу. Сонные стражи порядка тогда уже усиливали патрули, а потом узнали, что дети были в пиццерии. Начальство еле договорилось, чтобы проверка приехала днем.

Было воскресенье, не рабочий день, и никто не помешает полиции найти доказательства. И Винс искренне надеялся, что участвовать в этом ему не придется.

Не участвовать не вышло.

Как только Винс открыл двери заведения, сквозь звон колокольчика до ушей донесся приглушенный галдеж. В зале были официанты. Официанты в закрытом заведении. И если им не выдают зарплату, а Винсент просто об этом забыл, то все очень плохо. Настолько, что охранник не заметил, как вжался в стену и как с большей силой задрожали руки. Либо сейчас стоящий в обнимку с Кэтрин Джо вчера решил проследить за заикой Полом МакФарнеги, либо ныне отсутствующая Сандра оказалась не настолько слепа.

Если они обо всем догадались, к вечеру об убийстве в детской пиццерии будет гудеть весь город.

Никто еще не заметил стоящего у стены юношу, а тот не успел придумать, как будет доказывать свою невиновность, но уже четко видел уставленные на него осуждающие взгляды. Они все знали – в этом была какая-то стальная уверенность. И про щеку Оливера, и про закопанные кости, и про то, что Винсент не раскаивался. Победителей не судят, но он еще не победил. Тело прилипло к серому бетону, а глаза бегали по мирно сидящим за столиками людям. Вернуться домой было уже нельзя, но идти вперед – страшно…

В кармане штанов – нож. Винс не знал, зачем взял его, да и когда - тоже, но если они все знают, то в пиццерии найдут еще десяток трупов. Или одного неудавшегося массового убийцу…

Винсент никогда не был смелым. Но сейчас он выпрямляется и беззвучно бьет себя по щекам. Скорее всего, они ничего не знают. Ведь знать неоткуда. Утром, когда он пробирался в пиццерию, был лишь спящий на ночной смене Скотт; в тот день не было никого, кто мог бы зайти в мастерскую – а у уборщицы ключей от нее не было; голоса было не узнать; костюм он снимал лишь единожды – когда поймал детей. Он все хорошо рассчитал, не так ли? Теперь главное – врать, и никто ничего не заподозрит, а врать Винс всегда умел.

Сделать несколько шагов и натолкнуться на несколько уставившихся на юношу лиц хватает, чтобы мимолетная храбрость улетучилась, будто ее никогда и не было. А когда наступает несколькосекундная тишина, спирает дыхание и ноги немеют. Глупый, глупый, глупый Винсент. Они точно все знают.

Внезапно раздается хохот, что тут же перебивается, и тишина как по команде вновь заполняется звуком голосов. Кто-то приветствует где-то пропадавшего Афтона. Он, взъерошенный, с испуганно-непонимающим лицом, будто бы сжавшийся и ставший от этого еще меньше, отмирает и, опираясь на стол и отзываясь на приветствие от многочасового молчания охрипшим голосом, улыбается. Не знают или просто притворяются? Проворонивший детей, но еще не знающий об этом Рой Рэмси говорит что-то, что Винс не расслышал, но остальные вновь смеются – а он повторяет за ними и вслушивается в бессмысленный разговор.

В конце концов, Винсент - просто проболевший месяц стажер, откуда ему знать, что вчера в мастерской убили четверых детей.

Как оказалось, во всем виноват все тот же заводила и сплетник Рэмси. Официант вчера забыл на работе свой шарф и решил вернуться за ним с утра пораньше, в восемь (на вопрос, зачем и, главное, почему так рано, он просто жал плечами, а Винсент беззвучно удивлялся тому, как много в этом мире непонятных людей). А там как бы случайно подслушал телефонный разговор оказавшегося в кабинете директора о том, что приедет полиция. И что-то про пропавших детей. И Винс бы не обратил внимания на этот факт и с перепугу не ударился бы локтем об острый угол стола, если бы Фазбер тогда не разговаривал с ним самим. С человеком, который, на секундочку, этих детей и убил!.. Тогда на него глядели, как на неуклюжего идиота, а Рой, похоже, начала разговора не слышал, а значит, и короткого диалога о том, как прошла операция. А локоть все-таки болел.

Скотт Коутон во время учебного года был дневным охранником на выходные, но уже второй день где-то пропадал. Даже создавалось впечатление, что его заранее предупредили об убийстве. Куратора же, Генри, начальство отправило в недельный отпуск по случаю завершения сентябрьских махинаций в программе, да и само теперь невесть куда пропало.

За работу Винс даже не собирался приниматься. И аргументировал это тем, что все равно никого нет, и в роботах не может быть никаких неисправностей. Недоговаривая лишь то, что мастерская останется закрытой ровно до того момента, когда приедет полиция – и ни минутой ранее.

Ведь какой смысл от сюрприза, если о нем уже знают.

Гром среди ясного неба.

Звук тормозящих машин. Звон наддверного колокольчика. Его определенно надо снять.

Они, оставшиеся пять человек из некогда десяти, только и делали, что ждали полицию, но когда в пиццерию влетел вмиг постаревший хозяин сети с такими уставшими глазами, что самому становилось бесконечно плохо, Винс все равно вздрогнул. Начиналось. Опирающийся рукой на стену папочка-медведь (они звали его так в шутку, но теперь назвать Фреда так было почти совестно) скользнул взглядом по оставшейся компании и закрыл глаза жилистой рукой, а потом, не сказав ни слова, просто вышел из заведения. Это продлилось лишь несколько десятков секунд, но его молчание передалось оставшейся компании – минуту назад еще говорящие о чем-то, они могли лишь непонимающе переглядываться.

Менее чем через мгновение двери снова распахнулись. На пороге, уперев руки в колени, боролся с одышкой опоздавший на смену Скотт Коутон.

Он, подняв голову и сняв с глаз очки, если и попытался что-то сказать, то не успел, встретившись глазами с Винсом и оборвавшись на звуке «И», что так и не превратился в никому не нужное «Извините за опоздание». То было странно, если не страшно, и непонятно, но Винсент тогда, не забыв мысленно просчитать до десяти и еще раз уверить себя в том, что никто ничего не знает, лишь немного наклонил голову в бок и выдал до безразличия обычное, но странно звучавшее в почти полной тишине:

\- Ты чего?

\- Я-а… - будто бы друг, но на деле – все еще лишь развлечение, осекся и, повертев головой, выпрямился, – … ничего. Там полиция приехала. Что происходит?

Вопрос остается без ответа, - тут же двери вновь открываются, слышится приглушенный незнакомый голос, проговаривающий «Входите», и, действительно, в пиццерию в спешке входят несколько людей в форме. Около шести, пятеро мужчин и одна женщина, если быть точнее, но это не так важно. Зачем такой наряд для простой проверки, которая ничего не даст? За ними, кажется, шел Фред и с кем-то разговаривал, но Винс мог лишь безынтересно пялиться на кучку проходящих мимо людей в одинаковой форме. Их лица казались отдаленно знакомыми; быть может, он видел их во время патрулей. Или же все люди в форме были похожи друг на друга.

Резко хватают за плечо и куда-то оттаскивают – Винс даже не успевает глянуть, кто, как оказывается у одного из коридоров нос к носу с невесть откуда взявшимся боссом. Все шло, как и нужно, но начальство явно было не в духе.

\- Может, объяснишь, что это за балаган? – полушипит Фазбер, до сих пор сжимая чужую руку. Возможно, просто забыв отпустить, а возможно – нарочно. Становилось больно.

\- Рэмси случайно, - сто к одному, что случайностью это не было, но начальству знать об этом не обязательно, - подслушал наш разговор и… в общем, растрепал всем про полицию и про то, что дети пропали. Ничего страшного… я думаю.

Сначала подумалось, что Винс все-таки сможет проговорить столь длинную реплику перед начальством без запинок, - потом все вернулось на круги своя и очень захотелось закатить себе оплеуху. Не то чтобы он все еще боялся этого человека, но… Он всегда с нездоровой дотошностью до деталей хотел знать все, что происходит вокруг, - в том числе то, чего можно ожидать от человека напротив. А вот немного нестабильное начальство прочувствовать никак не получалось – и Винсент только и мог, что впадать в прострацию неизвестности и слушать, слушать и слушать. Отвратительное чувство.

Босс неожиданно хмыкает, оборачивается и говорит кому-то сзади, что ему нужна еще пара секунд. В ответ слышится отчего-то до жути знакомый голос. Потом Джошуа вновь быстро поворачивается к своему наемнику и, понизив голос и склонившись к чужому уху, добавляет:

\- От тебя дымом несет, придурок. Советую быть хорошим мальчиком: не расстраивать нашего следователя и сделать с этим что-нибудь.

\- А…

Что Винс хотел сказать дальше — сам не знал, но начальство благополучно избавило его от этого — просто развернулось и ушло. И это было прекрасно. До определенного момента; то, что Винсент, не переминувший принюхаться к прядке челки и, действительно, услышать запах гари, получив обзор на зал пиццерии, увидел, заставило подумать только об одном: уж лучше бы Фазбер так и продолжил сжимать его плечо и шипеть что-то злобное.

Все люди форме похожи, но эти выбивающиеся из хвоста крашеные светло-рыжие пряди и обращенную к хозяину пиццерии ободряющую улыбку спутать невозможно.

Твою же мать.

Глаза них одинаковые — с такими же опущенными уголками, только у Винсента черные, а не зеленые. Она глядит на него с долей удивления. Таких совпадений быть не может, нет-нет. Его кто-то заметил, распознал и позвонил полиции.

Таких совпадений быть не может, но мать подлетает к своему сыну и смачно целует того в щеку.

Винсент отмирает лишь тогда.

— Ну ма-ам, — замученно протягивает он, не видевший ее чуть ли не полгода, и, тупя взор, стирает несуществующие следы от несуществующей помады. — Что ты тут делаешь? — Как-то даже слишком возмущенно.

Быть младшим ребенком в семье полицейских — не беда. Беда в том, что хороший мальчик из семьи полицейских убил четверых детей.

…

Офицера Джона Бишопа Винсент ненавидел. Дети, помнящие своих отцов, вообще часто ненавидят отчимов. Потому что ну как это: мамочка с папочкой до твоих одиннадцати лет живут душа в душу, а потом что-то происходит, и вместо папочки уже мамин коллега. Нехорошо и обидно. И Винсент обижался, пока не прошел максимализм и ненависть не наскучила. И теперь Джон стоял у стола рядом с Марго, матерью Винса, пил кофе из картонного стаканчика и изредка спрашивал что-то у своего блудного пасынка. Пасынок, отнявший у мамы стакан с чаем и изредка к нему прикладывающийся, стоял напротив, отвечал почти неловко и почти невпопад, а в голове билось лишь желание сбежать отсюда куда подальше. К несчастью, ни Фреда, ни Джошуа на горизонте не находилось, а Скотт в момент их сегодняшней встречи вел себя настолько странно, что разговаривать с ним не было никакого желания.

Говоря о папочке, его Винсент тоже недолюбливал. Насколько вообще можно недолюбливать человека, о котором не слышал уже лет девять. Девяти лет хватило, чтобы напрочь забыть его лицо и вспоминать хоть какие-то его очертания лишь глядя в зеркало (оба сына Маргарет когда-то Афтон выдались в отцовскую породу, в особенности Дикон); девяти же лет хватило, чтобы начать постоянно забывать имя человека, который так рьяно хотел назвать сына Уильямом, но не выстоял против своей супруги. Пройдет еще несколько лет, и даже детских обид и глупых самообвиняющих домыслов не станет, и их место займут новые проблемы и обиды. Ведь это, в общем-то, нормально.

На вопрос, зачем было вызывать такой наряд для проверки, никто и не подумал ответить. В любом случае, после прихода балбесов в форме прошло полчаса. Мастерская так и оставалась закрытой — от этого внутри накатывала смешанная с раздражением нетерпеливость, — а полиция спрашивала у присутствующих о том, видели ли они четверых детей: Клэя Берка, Эрика Линдси, Роберта Хемилтона и Оливера Фишера — то сказала мама, разразившаяся после этого сочувствующей тирадой. Скорее всего, от скуки; хотя, в отличие от своего бывшего мужа, врать она никогда не умела (ожидая того же взамен), так что, может быть, и взаправду.

Неожиданно сзади подходит ранее запримеченная женщина в форме, оказавшаяся совсем молодой черноволосой девушкой, возможно, даже младше самого Винса. И надо было родителям таскать с собой дружинников? Еще не знавшая о том, что ей предстоит увидеть, она, сложив ручки за спиной, с важным видом рапортует Бишопам:

— Детей никто из ныне присутствующих работников заведения не видел. Хозяин заведения и директор вчера весь день отсутствовали. Ничего подозрительного не происходило.

— Что-то еще? — Джон был будто бы рад тому, что развлекать семью редкими разговорами не придется еще хоть какое-то время.

— Вроде бы, нет… А-а, точно, — она отбросила за спину распущенную не по уставу вороную шевелюру, — вчера новенький был, аниматор.

До этого молча обратившая на девушку взор Марго удивленно подняла темные брови, и неумелой докладчице пришлось, замявшись, продолжить:

— Про то, что аниматора наняли, никому не сказали — когда официанты пришли, он уже надел костюм аниматроника (так что его лица никто не увидел) и по пиццерии… — она запнулась, подбирая слово, — ходил. Потом вернулся в мастерскую и в течение дня несколько раз проходил по залу. А потом пропал. Я бы спросила у мистера Фазбера об этом, но не нашла его. — И потупила взгляд. Вот действительно, надо было родителям с собой дружинника притащить?

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, а Винс успел прочитать на значке девушки ее фамилию: Бланш. Зачем — не знал.

— Спасибо, Ирма, можешь идти, — неожиданно выдыхает и прикрывает глаза отчего-то враз поникшая мать, и названная Ирмой Бланш девчонка из дружинников, угукнув, отбегает к одному из полицейских.

— Это как-то странно… — Она переводит взгляд на круглый стол и хватает правой рукой левое плечо. — Они ведь просто где-то загуляли, да? Их ведь не убили?

«Да! Да! — скандирует в висках, и становится так сложно не расцеловать всегда бывшую догадливой миссис Бишоп».

— Их не убили, — спокойно отвечает ей Джон, уже было хотевший подойти к жене и успокоить ее и даже сделавший для этого шаг, но отчего-то передумавший. — Ленивый аниматор еще ни о чем не говорит.

— Точно. Я просто опять выдумала себе невесть что…

— Ну, если это чем-то поможет… — как бы невзначай, в начальственной манере вкрадчиво бросает Винс. Да, он только расстраивал мать, но от одной только мысли, что сейчас все может пойти наперекосяк, становилось бесконечно страшно и злобно. — Новеньких у нас в первый рабочий день всегда курирует кто-то: следит, чтобы все гладко прошло, с основами знакомит и так далее. А тут о новеньком вообще никто не позаботился: мне сказали, Генри в отпуске, оба начальства отсутствовали, официантов никто не предупреждал, — а ведь это еще и с условием, что надо проследить, чтобы человек нормально в костюм залез и вылез… — Замяться, подумать и лишь потом добавить: — Могли бы и меня попросить, раз больше некого — один день погоды не делает, но никто ведь не звонил.

— А ключи от мастерской у тебя есть? — женщина, переведя на него взволнованный взгляд, щурится, а Винс приподнимает брови и будто удивляется.

— Конечно, — он демонстративно достает из кармана связку ключей. — Правда, сегодня я туда еще не заходил, — добавлено будто просто так. Маргарет, задумавшись и, как делала всегда, непроизвольно намотав на палец рыжую прядь, хмурится, а потом резко подрывается с места, хватает Винса за руку и тащит в сторону одинокой двери рядом со сценой.

И честному, любящему сыну становится так сложно удерживать внутри себя предвкушающую улыбку.

Щелкает в замочной скважине ключ. За спиною — родители, несколько официантов — Винсент не заметил, когда они пришли, — Фред Фазбер и несколько незнакомых полицейских.

В комнате темно и пахнет пылью. Щелкает выключатель — свет лампы разит глаза. Сначала все кажется безобидным, и Маргарет за спиною даже успевает облегченно выдохнуть, только вот стоит приглядеться, и на белой плитке монохромного кафеля оказывается темно-красное пятно — женщина никогда не узнает, что стереть его забыл ее собственный сын, — под стеной — пустая канистра из-под воды и алая тряпка, а чуть ли не под ногами — золотая нога аниматроника.

Если пройти внутрь, что и делает Винс, пропуская впереди себя Бишопов, все становится понятно и без слов: желтый костюм зайца лежит, пустой, распластанный под стенкой, почти ровным солдатиком, лишь немного завалившись на бок, а на его животе — бордовое, почти коричневое засохшее пятно. От осознания своей очередной победы не становится радостно – только бесконечно устало. Или это натянутая на лицо испуганная мина так влияет – Винсент не знал и не хотел знать – лишь бессмысленно глядел в бурую пучину на золотой шерсти.

— Винс, скажи мне, что это не то, что я думаю, — голос приложившей ко рту руку матери, глухой, бесцветный, лишь с еле слышимыми истеричными нотками, доносится спереди, но головы она не поворачивает. — Скажи мне, что это не детская кровь.

Он был хорошим сыном. Хотя бы старался им быть. Но не сегодня. И никогда после. Потому что ему нужны были деньги.

— Он бы не выбрался. Если бы аниматора зажало в костюме, мы бы нашли его труп, — вторит тону матери Винсент.

Она вылетает из комнаты. За ней выходит Джон, на ходу отдавая распоряжение оставшимся в зале собрать образцы. Где-то за спиной испуганно охает Фред и громким, отчаянным шепотом вторит самозабвенное «Мы никого не нанимали!». И впервые на душе становится так паршиво.

Сколько он уже не был в полицейском участке? Год? Два? Все пять?

Комнаты, в которых юноша провел треть своего детства, нисколько не изменились, и то не перебивало пакости на душе - лишь внушало чувство ностальгии. Кресла в холле были коричневыми, немного жёсткими — такими же, что и десять лет назад, только новыми. Стены оставались такими же серыми. Звонок о конце обеденного перерыва так же резал уши больнее школьного. Выпечка в кафетерии была не такой вкусной, как в детстве, но узнаваемой. Справа в покатом низком вазоне росло безымянное недодеревце. Вверху, на втором этаже, если бежать от лестницы, не сворачивая, до конца длинного коридора, можно наткнуться на кабинет шефа полиции — нового — старый, Уоллес, с самого первого появления Винса здесь ужасно полюбивший малолетнего сына Марго, подал в отставку несколько лет назад.

Около часа назад родители, зачем-то взявшие сына с собой в департамент, скрылись в коридорах — нести образцы на экспертизу и делать ещё что-то, о чем Винс забыл или не хотел запоминать. Не получив указания идти домой и зная, что с ним будет, если уйдёт без спроса, Винс успел, наконец, поесть, прогуляться по безграничному зданию и даже чуть не получить по шее от какого-то мужчины. За что — непонятно, но волка ноги кормят, и сбежать из того коридора вышло менее чем за мгновение. В то мгновение стало почти весело, но оно закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. И теперь приходилось сидеть в холле, на месте, где родители его и оставили, глядеть на неслышно тикающие небольшие настенные часы и лениво листать журналы с кофейного столика.

— Позвони им сам. Я… Я не могу! — неожиданный, почти обвиняющий голос возвращающейся матери раздаётся совсем рядом, Винс флегматично поворачивает голову на звук и, действительно, замечает её — а вернее, первым делом — её рыжие волосы, — идущую в сопровождении своего супруга в сторону холла.

— Ещё нечего говорить, Маргарет! В среду заключения придут, тогда и посмотрим, нужно что-то говорить или нет. — Бишоп отчего-то был раздражен и отвечал соответственно.

— Эм, мам! — подаёт тогда голос Винсент, перебивающий настрой для будущей ссоры и вообще слишком внезапный и с тем не менее подавленный, подскакивает с места и подходит к Бишопам. — Я могу домой ехать? Мне вещи собирать надо.

Этим вечером он собирался вновь собирать свои пожитки и перебираться в общежитие при колледже: он находился через мост, милях в девяти, прямого автобуса туда не было, и, что естественно, ежедневно с утра пораньше тратить минимум час времени на поездку туда было проблематично и просто-напросто лень. Так что весь учебный год, за исключением зимних каникул, Винс жил там и лишь раз в неделю по воскресеньям выбирался в пиццерию по служебным делам.

— Ой, ты ещё здесь? Я ведь ещё минут десять назад… Кошмар какой, совсем с этой работой забегалась. Ладно, давай, — она опять чмокнула сына в щеку — на этот раз тот сумел сдержаться и не дернуться, — иди. Позвони, как приедешь.

— Обязательно.

Махнуть родителям рукой, тут же вылететь из широких дверей полицейского департамента и вдохнуть уличный воздух полной грудью, чтобы почувствовать, что все не настолько плохо.

И не успеть и шагу ступить, как услышать гудок машины.


	6. VI - Чувство самосохранения

p style="text-indent: .49in;"Слепило глаза отчего-то яркое и теплое солнце, находящееся в зените. Дул слабый ветер и, зарвавшийся, путался в ветках деревьев — в ответ те недовольно шумели и сбрасывали листья. На улице было пусто, лишь с тихим гулом проезжались по дороге машины. Пахла недавно скошенная трава на узких газонах. Заканчивался сентябрь./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Винса не сбил неосторожный водитель; он, задумавшийся, не налетел на мирно стоящий автомобиль — ему просигналили. Спокойно так, два раза. И настолько неожиданно, что юноша испуганно дернулся, запутался в ногах, одна из которых уже была поднята для шага, и чуть не упал на бетонные ступеньки полицейского департамента. Сдержать ругательство вышло./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Спустя мгновение, когда ноги уже распутались и приняли свое нормальное положение, Винсент огляделся. Сдержаться получилось и в этот раз – уже с бо́льшим трудом. Потому что на небольшой стоянке, среди нескольких полицейских машин, обнаружился серебристый автомобиль. Потому что, к несчастью, к самовольно, не от раздражения закатившимся глазам и к сжавшему плечи в холодные лапы напряжению, этот автомобиль он знал. По долгу службы. И человека, вывалившегося из двери Шевроле двумя мгновениями позднее, он тоже знал. Тоже по долгу службы./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"И сейчас Винс отдал бы все на свете, чтобы этот человек оказался не самим собой: школьными знакомыми, о которых лишний раз не хотелось вспоминать; Джошуа, которого стало слишком много; отцом, который появлялся девять лет назад и которому так сильно хотелось дать в нос; даже чертовым Роем Рэмси. Кем угодно./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Однако Фред просто устало улыбнулся./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Мистер Фазбер? — Винсент замирает лишь на мгновение, здороваясь слишком удивленно и взволнованно. Так не говорят юноши, пусть лишь несколько часов назад заставшие ужасную картину в мастерской - так говорят только что разбившие любимую мамину вазу сыновья. Если четыре жизни были сравнимы с вазой. А старик ведь так любил детей…/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Твои родители попросили тебя подвезти, — облокотившись на крышу автомобиля, хозяин сети пиццерий, все такой же добродушный, не заслуживающий ни такого сына, ни такого стажера, не заметил странной интонации в чужом голосе. Или предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Ох, правда? — Афтон ответил с полуулыбкой. Дрогнул уголок губы. Надо было срочно успокоиться – ничего страшного произойти не могло. — Спасибо! Это было бы очень кстати./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Ноги двинулись прямо по газону, отделявшему тротуар от стоянки, будто ватные./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Нашел себя Винс уже вытянувшимся в струнку на мягком переднем сидении автомобиля. Бегали, лишь иногда попадая в глаза, по недавно отмытому лобовому стеклу и темно-серому бардачку солнечные блики. Тихо гудел мотор. Челюсти были плотно сжаты. Пальцы слабо, неслышно ковыряли обивку под цвет остального салона. Машина уже выезжала со стоянки./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Они молчали./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Фред будто бы и не знал о случившемся, а новоиспеченный убийца разглядывал его исподтишка, искоса, будто бы видел впервые в жизни. Непонятной формы квадратно-треугольное лицо было таким же, как и раньше – лишь немного сильнее проявились мимические морщины; были такими же влажными светло-карие глаза; так же, как и раньше, ритмично постукивали по рулю полные пальцы – он вообще постоянно вертел что-то в руках; щеки были все такими же неестественно розоватыми – у старика был порок сердца, и то знали и Винсент, и Джошуа. И сделали то, что могло его убить. Юноша должен был, ему нужны были деньги, но на душе все равно вновь стало паршиво./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Глаза резанул солнечный блик. Сквозь еле заметное дрожание, - правда, было совсем непонятно, дрожала машина или сам Винсент, - слишком зеленую траву, оставшуюся за спиной, и духоту от закрытых окон, которая будто бы впитывалась в тело сквозь тонкую ткань черной водолазки, дошло, что нужно сказать хоть что-нибудь:/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Это… просто ужасно. – И бесконечно лицемерно./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Фред Фазбер взглянул на него, тихо выдохнул и, лишь немного помедлив и отвернувшись к окну, будто бы что-то выглядывая, ответил:/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Ты прав. А я почему-то надеялся, что этот кошмар закончился еще тогда./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Кольнуло под ребрами – зарделись щеки и заморгали глаза. Винсент не хотел спрашивать и знал ответ заранее, но молчание, казалось, было на много хуже, чем пустые разговоры./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Вы ведь про Укус?/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Да, да. И про то, что… произошло ранее./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Да, я слышал про Чарли. Не представляю, как Генри пережил такое. – При каждом разговоре об этой девочке Винс предпочитал делать вид, что ни о чем не знает, но сейчас строить из себя незнающего было просто неправильно – старик бы начал рассказывать и совсем расклеился. А Винсент не хотел попадать в аварию./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Про Шарлотту ему еще давным-давно, когда они зачем-то пытались приятельствовать, рассказал Джо./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"То произошло в конце лета, за несколько недель до Укуса 83-го года, в среду. Тогда у какой-то девчонки была вечеринка с целой кучей приглашенных гостей. А пятилетней Чарли, дочери уже работавшего там Генри, не повезло оказаться в пиццерии именно в этот момент. Она захотела поиграть вместе с ними, а несколько детей решили, что было бы весело вытолкнуть маленькую девочку под проливной дождь. Нашли ее на заднем дворе пиццерии, у мусорного бака, всю в грязи и с разорванным платьицем. Избитую и задушенную. А насильника так и не нашли./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"После этого случая проход на задний двор, тот самый закоулок, через который проходил Винс, закрыли настолько, насколько было возможно. К несчастью, это не помогло./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Далее диалог не шел, да и никто не хотел его продолжать./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Винсент никогда не был стеснительным, но теперь сидеть в одной машине с этим человеком было предельно неловко и, казалось даже, неправильно. Возможно, из-за вновь проснувшихся остатков вины, что тут же перебивались внутренним «Я должен был!», возможно – просто потому, что Фазбер был намного старше. Возможно, одна девчонка еще в старшей школе была права, сказав, что он навсегда останется не уверенным в себе подонковатым подростком, не умеющим и слова вымолвить без сильных друзей за спиной. А возможно, просто стоило попросить открыть окно и проветриться, и вся неловкость бы пропала./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Однако он промолчал и просто отвернулся./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Тишина. Вокруг шумел город. Было около полудня, но солнца, видно, спрятавшегося за стенами многоэтажек, тогда было не разглядеть — оно лишь изредка отражалось в их окнах и тут же пропадало. Улицы за стеклом переливались разномастными домами из одной в другую, однако раз от разу тянулись, словно бесконечные. До набережной было все еще далеко. А у Винсента дрожали пальцы и кровоточили только что оторванные заусенцы./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Резко захотелось сказать что-то ободряющее или хотя бы сменить зависшую в воздухе тему. То было слишком порывистым решением и даже не было подкреплено чем-то, резко проснувшимся на душе и дерущим ее, но внутри было ощущение того, что если он не скажет хоть что-нибудь, случится нечто отвратительное./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Я… Мне так жаль. Надеюсь, он получит по заслугам./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"К несчастью ли, но небо отчего-то снова медленно закрыли светло-серые облака. А он просто залип в это самое неравномерное, будто в складках, небо, подумав, что заснул./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"В салоне автомобиля стало несколько темнее, солнечные блики больше не попадали на лицо, и вместе с ними пропала неловкость. Показалось, что ехать они стали медленнее./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Ты в каком доме живешь? – спокойно спрашивает начальство, даже не глядя в сторону Винса./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Вопрос неожиданным не стал: краем глаза юноша успел заметить в окне еще не светящуюся вывеску «Пиццерии Фредди Фазбера». Когда пиццерия только открывалась, «Фредди» не было именем аниматроника-медведя: хозяин назвал ее в свою честь, но потом приделал к вывеске морду бурого мишки, и это имя к нему намертво прилипло. То был просто неинтересный факт, а Джошуа все грозился сменить медведю фамилию./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- В девятом. – Голос звучит сиплым, приглушенным. Не от недавно пережитой затяжной болезни – от внезапно волной накатившей усталости, но знать об этом окружающим не нужно./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Они подъехали к многоэтажке на бульваре Мартина Лютера Кинга, улицы рядом с которым считались неблагополучными и даже опасными, даром что у скромной, но набережной, быстро распрощались, и Винс оказался в гордом одиночестве стоящим на тротуаре посреди все так же пустой улицы и кутающимся в легкую, немного великоватую осеннюю куртку. И вместо нее уже давно надо было купить пальто./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Высохла выстиранная одежда, так и оставшись висеть на алюминиевых прутьях в ванной; о чем-то ругались соседи, а он заснул, провалился в холодную пучину без непонятных, бордовых снов и ощущений. Не раздеваясь, лишь скинув куртку куда-то на пол, не расстилая кровать и не убирая с нее завал ранее приготовленных вещей. И совершенно позабыв о том, что сегодня надо было уезжать./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"***/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Проснулся Винсент вечером, где-то в шесть. Уже стемнело, развевались полупрозрачные белые занавески на еще утром открытом на проветривание окне, гудела голова, но руки больше не дрожали. И все размышления откатили – голова вообще была пугающе пуста, хотя, возможно, то всего лишь было заслугой головной боли./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"А еще звонил телефон. Неожиданно просыпаться всегда было мукой, улетела на пол смявшаяся после сна водолазка, а ламинат под ногами оказался мерзко холодным./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Да? — голос хрипит, и приходится прокашляться в кулак. Невысокая, где-то по пояс, тумба с черным (оттенком своим подходящим к светлым, почти белым обоям) громоздким телефонным аппаратом, которая вечно была завалена всяким нужным хламом, стояла в прихожей./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Перед глазами в настенном зеркале, что висело прямо над тумбой, отражался девятнадцатилетний убийца. Не до конца сформировавшееся угловатое тело, замотанное в легкую белую майку, похудевшее и бледное круглое лицо с залегшими на нем красными полосами от подушки, невыразительные скулы, слабый подбородок, заправленная за уши тускло-коричневая челка и круги под заспанными чернющими глазами. От подобной картины почти отвратительно, но Винсент никогда не комплексовал по поводу внешности, нет-нет, – во всем виноваты убийство и недосып. Просто безумно хотелось закрыться дома на месяц-другой и отдохнуть./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Юноша отворачивается от зеркала и опирается на стену. Голос с той стороны провода отчего-то показался внезапным./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Винс, привет, ты сейчас свободен?/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Звонил Скотт, какой-то взволнованный — однако не настолько, чтобы начать заикаться — и в то же время безумно спокойный, но на душе стало тепло даже просто от того, что это был он, а не кто-либо другой. Вновь слушать о мертвых детях и будущих планах Винсент бы просто не смог./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Ну, да./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Можешь сейчас в пиццерию зайти? Мне очень нужна твоя помощь./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"И Винс не знал, почему не послал Коутона куда подальше, хотя у него были совершенно другие планы на этот вечер. Лишь вздохнул и сказал, что скоро будет. Потому что внезапно стало безумно страшно от мысли о том, что своим отказом он может нечаянно лишиться человека, который получил чудное свойство спасать от неприятных раздумий./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Резко стать зависимым от мнимой дружбы со своей игрушкой – страшно и по-детски неопытно, но Винс просто натягивает на себя толстовку, находит в спальне куртку и выходит из дома./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"На улице оказалось достаточно прохладно – лишь слегка теплее, чем вчера утром. Дождя все еще не было, однако в воздухе уже витал его запах. Замок пиццерии был открыт./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"В здании заведения было пусто. Разошлись официанты, пропала полиция, как знак своего присутствия оставив лишь желтую сигнальную ленту на двери в мастерскую. Редкие желтые отблески фар проезжающих по дороге машин лишь иногда пробирались сквозь не завешенные красными занавесками окна и отпечатывались на серых стенах. И от того в «Пиццерии Фредди Фазбера» не становилось светлее. Было душно и будто бы жарко, пахло затхлым воздухом и бытовой химией: только недавно провели уборку на месте преступления, однако не додумались проветрить помещение. Хотя какой от этого смысл — они не откроют пиццерию еще неделю, пока будут искать доказательства./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Коутон встретил его в офисе. Тоже каком-то не таком: будто бы не полном. Хотя все казалось таким же, как обычно: на серой стене – все те же детские каракули и плакат с тремя маскотами; на шахматном полу – ни соринки; на все таком же полупустом новеньком черном столе – пара тонких буклетов, отодвинутых на самый край, не работающий в холодное время года вентилятор и лишь в редкие дни пропадающий с этого самого стола высокий бело-розовый картонный стаканчик – на этот раз без крышки и трубочки, но все так же до половины заполненный бесплатной для работников заведения содовой из автомата на кухне (то не было какой-то общей привычкой – пить содовую именно из таких вот стаканов, просто стеклянные чашки были предназначены лишь посетителям, а других сосудов для питья у них не было)./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Приятель, по привычке ссутулившись, присев на край стола и опершись руками на него же, возвышался над головой Винса и глядел поверх темно-красных дужек как-то по-странному выпытывающе, однако не на юношу – куда-то в тот самый полосатый стаканчик с ныне оранжевой газировкой. От того на лице показалась слабая, по-доброму насмешливая улыбка. Все будет хорошо. Хоть бы ненадолго./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Привет, — а голос у Винса отчего-то тише, чем требуется. Рук они не пожимают./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Да. Привет, - отмирает Скотт, отводит взгляд и поправляет отросшие черные волосы./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"На мгновение замолчали./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Тебе нужна была помощь, — вкрадчиво подсказывает Афтон./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Да, да. Мне нужно… мнение со стороны./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Ты не мог спросить по телефону? — Это почти упрек, но Винс улыбается, все так же стоя на месте в паре метров от стола и лишь пряча руки за спину. — Ладно, рассказывай./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Не мог. Это не телефонный разговор. — Юноша был уверен, что это не так, а приятель просто преувеличивает масштаб своей проблемы, но говорить об этом не стоило. Тем временем Скотт все-таки начал:/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Я… тебе, наверное, не говорили, но я был на смене прошлой ночью. Ну, в тот день, когда детей убили. И я видел что-то… странное./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Шутка ли, но, знаешь, я видел человека. Фиолетового. Вернее, одетого во что-то фиолетовое. Часов шесть утра было. Я тогда вышел из туалета, а он проходил по главному залу и зашел в мастерскую. И не выходил до самого конца ночной смены, когда уже работники появляться стали – я следил из офиса. Официанты потом сказали, что не видели никого чужого - только лишь аниматора в костюме кролика, Пола…/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Случайно хрустнул сустав. Сердце пропустило удар, второй, третий, будто бы желая остановиться прямо здесь и сейчас, будто бы не хотело, чтобы его хозяин слышал то, что скажет сейчас коллега, а потом пустилось вскачь. Нет, нет, нет. Руки нырнули в карманы куртки, одна попыталась нащупать забытый дома нож. Это не то, что он думает. Правда ведь?!/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— А… когда я его увидел, был рассвет. — Коутон глядит на него тем самым странным испытывающим взглядом и одергивает рукав синего свитера. — Он проходил прямо под стеной и в один момент попал в достаточно… освещенный участок. Я увидел его лицо. Знаешь, вы с ним даже немного похожи./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"На лице вылезла глупая улыбка, стереть которую просто не получилось. Скотт еле видно нахмурился и приподнял острый подбородок. Ранее, мгновения назад, еще бы получилось переменить тему и отсмеяться, а потом бы сбежать под шумок - теперь было не до шуток, и все дороги были перекрыты. Теперь стало понятно, зачем его позвали сюда. Прямо сейчас Винса Афтона обвиняли в четверном убийстве./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Хорошо не будет. Не сейчас. Никогда./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Ты знаешь, я был дома на больничном. — Руки сжимаются в кулаки, все так же находясь в карманах, большой палец расцарапывает ранку от заусенца, а продолжает юноша лениво: — Думаю, он просто немного похож на меня. Или светотень так сыграла, не знаю./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Коутон дергает бровью, глядит с каким-то сомнением и почти полностью прикрывает светло-зеленые глаза. Сквозь стекляшки очков глядели лишь две почти невидимые щелочки. И отчего-то именно из-за их вида скрутило живот./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Я знаю, что это был ты, Винсент, - проговаривается тихим, спокойным, непривычно твердым голосом на выдохе./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Перебивает дыхание, будто ударили под дых – резко, болезненно и так неожиданно./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Если плеснуть ему в глаза газировкой, будет несколько секунд, чтобы повалить на пол или ударить головой об стол. Как грустно и по всем законам жанра правильно и логично одновременно: Скотт Эверетт Коутон, человек, который два месяца спасал «фиолетового человека» от самого себя, станет последней его жертвой и последним, пятым ключиком, который Винсент переплавит с остальными четырьмя и сделает из них один ключ к спокойной, счастливой жизни. Но как же не хочется снова марать руки в крови./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Это был не я, – четко проговаривает юноша настолько спокойно и убедительно, насколько был вообще способен./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"На мгновение воцарилась тишина. В окно одиноко ударили капли дождя – пять отчетливых, еле слышных ударов. А Коутон глядел на него так, будто бы застал за чем-то непристойным и позорным. Где-то в главном зале что-то упало. А лицо Винса покрылось белыми пятнами./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Ты вреш-шь, - произнесено, казалось бы, так же натужно холодно, только вот на последнем слове голос Скотта дрогнул, а сам он отступил на шаг назад. – Я видел тебя. Это ты убил их./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Я их не убивал. Никто не знает, кто это сделал, Скотт. Лица аниматора никто не видел, – продолжил гнуть свою линию Винс, для пущей достоверности разведя в разные стороны руки и говоря спокойным, даже успокаивающим голосом. Идея об убийстве свидетеля кажется все более возможной./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Хватит мне врать! – Он не взрывается, хватаясь руками за края стола, – лишь прикрикивает, не ведясь на чужое гнусное вранье, однако все равно непривычно настолько, что голова вжимается в плечи. – Ты думал, можешь обм-мануть всех вокруг?!/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Я их не убивал!/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Ты х-хоть думал, что делаешь?! Ты убил их! Четверых детей, Винсент! Детей!/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Все стремительно выходит из-под контроля. Как песок сквозь пальцы – юноша судорожно старался хоть как-то поймать его, а натыкался на бешено блестящие в свете лампы линзы очков. Движения происходят произвольно: просто Винс подлетает и хватает Скотта за руку, сам не зная зачем, лишь бы исправить то, что натворил, лишь бы уверить охранника в своей невиновности, сжимает чужое запястье и невидяще глядит куда-то в чужой лоб, все так же продолжая повторять:/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Я никого не убивал. Я был дома все это время. Мне незачем врать тебе./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Его отталкивают. Быстро, грубо, с силой. Так не отталкивают друзей или хотя бы приятелей. Все происходит не так, как должно происходить, нет, нет, нет./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Ты ублюдок, — цедит охранник, вновь странно и неожиданно успокоившийся, и отходит на несколько шагов вправо. — Ес-сли не хочешь говорить так, я з-звоню в полицию. — И хватает телефонную трубку./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Нет! Нет! Нет!/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Стой! — вскрикивает Винсент и хватает рукой спинку кресла, стоящего рядом, тут же отталкивая его в сторону. Страшно настолько, что начинают трястись колени. Сейчас двоих некогда приятелей разделяет лишь пара метров. Он пожалеет о том, что сейчас скажет, еще тысячу раз, но это было последним, чем можно было хоть как-нибудь исправить ситуацию.— Хорошо, ты прав!.. Э-Это я убил их!.. Не звони никуда. Пожалуйста./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Я знал.— А охранник, говоря это спокойным, настолько, что в голову приходят мысли и о его нездоровости, укоризненным тоном, будто бы и не слышит просьбы — дотрагивается пальцами до кнопок «9», «1» и только собирается нажать на еще одну единицу./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"В этот момент в мозгах что-то щелкает./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Скотт! — Винсент вновь подлетает ближе, вплотную к на мгновение замершему от неожиданности Коутону, пригвоздив того к столу, и судорожно, будто бы это он, а не очкастый сейчас находился на волосок от гибели, хватает вспотевшими ладонями чужие плечи. И, внимательно вглядываясь в чужие глаза сквозь стекла очков, тихо, отрывисто, сам уже не разбирая, где ложь, а где нет, проговаривает:/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Я не мог по-другому, понимаешь? Прошу тебя… Я не хочу в тюрьму. — Дергается нижнее веко. Юноша хлюпает носом. Плакать не хочется, но ощущение в глазах такое, будто он сейчас разрыдается. Как странно и спокойно на душе одновременно. — Мы ведь друзья, правда? Я прошу тебя… В первый и последний раз, обещаю, этого больше никогда не повторится… Я не хотел этого. Пожалуйста, Скотт. Ты уже не сможешь спасти их. Спаси хотя бы меня./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Коутон молчит. Глядит на него с недоумением и всепоглощающим недоверием. Его рука все так же сжимает телефонную трубку./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Он не поверил. Нет, нет, нет. Последняя попытка впустую. Газировка в лицо, голова об острый угол стола, концы в воду – простое чувство самосохранения, как легко, понятно и правильно, но так не хочется… Белеют костяшки пальцев, сильнее сжимая чужие плечи. Черные глаза вглядываются сузившимися зрачками в потемневшие – теперь болотно-зеленые, отчего-то настолько знакомые. Полушепча, заплетается язык./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Прости меня. Пожалуйста. Я должен был. Больше никогда, я обещаю. Давай просто забудем об этом./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"И Винсент успел бы сказать еще бесконечность молящих, таких пропитанных страхом слов, однако его перебивает тихий, настойчивый голос:/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"— Расскажи мне все./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"И на лице вылезает искренняя, не верящая улыбка./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"…/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Был вечер. Моросил заканчивающийся дождь. В мусорном баке копошилась пятнистая рыжая кошка, что ловила их мышей./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Как только Винс обмолвился о том, что закопал пепел на заднем дворе, Скотт заставил его показать, где именно./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Было темно, как ночью, под ботинками хлюпала размокшая земля, мелкие капли попадали в глаза, челка липла ко лбу и так и не отбрасывалась назад и не заправлялась за уши. Они стояли над небольшой, еле видной горкой без травы и молчали. Коутон о чем-то думал, Афтон чего-то ждал./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"То было просто чувство самосохранения - не сумасшествие и цинизм, а лишь беспокойство за собственную жизнь, тихо скребущее желудок, превышающее все пошатнувшиеся морали и установки, но все равно такое правильное и нужное. А Винсент Афтон испугался, не захотел, побрезговал прислушаться к нему и отдал свою судьбу в руки законопослушному Скотту Коутону./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Глупо и страшно./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Скажи мне, зачем? – За спокойным, отрешенным вопросом последовал гул автомобиля далеко сзади. Бухнуло сердце. – Зачем ты это сделал?/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Я… - Если Винс скажет правду, охранник посчитает его за последнего морального урода и расскажет полиции. Теперь шанса на промах не было. – …Не могу этого тебе сказать. Не сейчас./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Почему это «не могу»? – Он еле заметно кривится, не глядя в сторону бывшего приятеля, и снимает с переносицы запотевшие очки. – Ты все-таки настолько отвратителен?/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Я же говорю: не сейчас. Потом, когда дело закроют, обещаю, я все тебе объясню. Хорошо? – Было ли это правдой, юноша не знал: заглядывать так далеко вперед было бессмысленно. – Просто поверь./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Винсент поворачивается, не дожидаясь ответа, зарывается носом в край капюшона толстовки и идет в сторону входа в заведение. Он подождет Скотта в кабинете охраны: просто сейчас нужно было ненадолго оставить его одного и дать принять правильное решение./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"А еще в кабинете была газировка и острый угол стола. Если вдруг ответ окажется отрицательным./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Отросшая трава мазала грязью ботинки. Подниматься по ступенькам оказывается невыносимо тяжело./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Скотт стоит на месте, все так же слепо глядит в землю и лишь спокойно, устало произносит:/p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"- Я никому не скажу./p  
p style="text-indent: .49in;"Слова разносятся по голове, плещутся о стенки черепной коробки, а юноша, не в силах осознать только что услышанного, замирает у самой двери черного хода «Пиццерии Фредди Фазбера» и медленно оборачивается…/p 


	7. VII - Тени на стене

Шла середина второй пары. В освещенной выглядывающим из расположенных высоко над головой окон солнцем аудитории колледжа стоял тихий, еле различимый гул. Он отражался от длинных деревянных парт, теряясь между их рядами и утопая в стенах или чьих-то сумках, лишь иногда долетая до кафедры и смешиваясь там со скрипом мела. Студенты выглядели более живыми, чем пару часов назад. Кто-то записывал конспект, большинство просто слушали или делали вид, что слушают, тихо переговариваясь между собой, а один, затесавшийся в ряды последних, но спрятавшийся в углу, просто-напросто спал, умостив голову на толстенную тетрадь. Винсент еле заметно улыбался чему-то своему.

Профессор ему нравилась. Со своих задних рядов он никогда не мог разглядеть ее лица, а ее имя уже давно позабыл, но голос у нее был громким и приятно высоким, материал по мехатронике она читала весело и непринужденно, иногда даже надиктовывая конспекты, как в школе, а к своим студентам относилась с добротой и пониманием.

Прямо сейчас она рисовала на доске какой-то чертеж.

Свой колледж студент второго курса факультета контроля Винсент Уильям Афтон любил, как любит повторяющийся каждую ночь счастливый сон глубоко несчастный человек, и понял это лишь три дня назад, первого октября, когда с утра появился в здании университета. Потому что тогда, впервые за учебный год переступив порог аудитории и внимательно выслушав первую пару, лекцию по бионике, он понял, что до этого вечно лезущие в голову мысли о случившемся в «Пиццерии Фредди Фазбера» куда-то пропали, отступили на задворки сознания. Весь следующий день они пытались выглянуть обратно и впихнуть в мозг воображение того, как в любой момент все идет не по плану, а Скотт Коутон оказывается предателем, и тут же, внезапно, неожиданно быстро исчезали, будто бы таяли, стоило юноше вдохнуть запах пыли или взглянуть на какого-то студента.

В эти моменты внутри разливалось тепло.

На следующий день плохих мыслей уже не было. И через день — тоже. Внезапно жизнь показалась такой, какой была год назад, прошлой зимой и даже этим июлем. Правильной. Тогда не было никакой истории с убийством, тогда трава была зеленей, солнце грело сильнее, а в голове была куча пустых, максималистичных, но таких приятных амбиций. Тогда все было хорошо.

А теперь никто не вспоминал ни о каком инциденте в пиццерии, будто бы его и не было, теперь окружали все те же знакомые лица, теперь было чертовых плюс двадцать три. И пару дней назад, на большом перерыве выйдя на открытый воздух и почувствовав, как ударил в лицо и распушил челку теплый ветер, Винсент почувствовал, что снова находился на своем месте. Что теперь все снова будет хорошо.

Потому что это действительно закончилось. Он победил.

Авторучка оказалась разобранной и собранной заново. Даже правильно.

Названия сегодняшней темы Винс не запомнил. Возможно, оттого, что она оказалась очень длинной и труднопроизносимой. Скорее всего, потому, что пару дней назад случилось бабье лето, и теперь на улице было чуть ли не по-апрельски тепло и беспечно, удушающий запах парфюма одногруппника, что сидел двумя рядами ниже, щекотал нос, и все это совсем не помогало учиться. Утренняя лекция, хоть и была повторением прошлогоднего материала перед чем-то очень важным, проникала в мозги со скрипом и скрежетом, и юноша слушал ее разве что вполуха, целиком и полностью отдав себя утомительному безделью.

Винс игрался со все той же авторучкой: теперь, превращая ее в импровизированную ракету, заставлял подпрыгивать на несколько сантиметров вверх над столом и пытался умоститься на своей правой ноге так, чтобы не замазать штаны и чтобы не болел копчик. И если первое выходило с удивительным успехом последнюю минуту, второе получаться отчего-то не хотело.

По обеим причинам иногда на него злобно зыркали — тогда в ответ он улыбался самой противной своей улыбкой и начинал шуметь сильнее.

А их любимая староста сонно глядела на него, полуулыбалась и рисовала в тетради каракули и кружочки. Ее звали Беверли, как девчонку из «Оно» — книги Кинга, что вышла год назад, — только вот волосы у нее были ужасно светлыми и собранными в неаккуратный хвост, глаза темными, узенькое личико было до сих пор покрыто прыщами, и никто никогда не травил ее. А она была к своей группе очень привязана.

Девушек на кафедре вообще можно было сосчитать на пальцах одной руки.

А Винсент теперь вспоминал глупые школьные шутки, вновь разбирал ручку, отрывал от края страницы тетради маленькие полоски бумаги, скатывал их в шарики, смачивал слюной и стрелял ими в пустой ряд спереди, пытаясь попасть в нарисованный на парте неизвестный круг.

Потому что всего несколько лет назад, еще в школе, он был обычным подростком.

Подростком, отвратительным во всех смыслах этого слова. Потому что был слишком агрессивным, слишком вспыльчивым и временами переживал эти тупые вспышки гнева буквально из-за того, что в очереди в школьной столовой кто-то нечаянно задел его локтем. Это происходило лишь среди сверстников, случалось ненарочно, неожиданно, ограничивалось толчками, пиханиями в плечи и пустыми, но произнесенными очень злым и убедительным тоном угрозами и заканчивалось так же быстро, как и начиналось. После вспышек в голове всегда было приятно пусто. Через несколько минут всегда посещала испуганная мысль о том, что это могли увидеть учителя, юноша осматривал «место преступления», встречался глазами с парочкой школьников, что напряженно глядели ему в спину, и временами чувствовал укол неловкости, случайно глянув на жертву. И это было одной из единственных причин, почему Винсент Афтон находил свои вспышки гнева ужасно неприятными.

К несчастью, на свой дрянной характер повлиять он не мог. И поэтому свыкся с ним, быстро научившись сдерживать себя, когда боялся взорваться при взрослых.

Конечно же, ни разу он не извинялся: не считал нужным. Не стоит путать неловкость с виной. В последние дни он чувствовал вину, возможно, впервые в жизни.

Нет, это не пугало.

Он не пропадал из дому на пять суток, не пытался украсть свою девушку из-под носа ее родителей и не торчал под ее окном с гитарой (в частности, его первая и единственная школьная подружка, всегда ярко накрашенная готка Мэвс, сбежала от него через месяц, когда он опять без причины сорвался и отчего-то решил сказать ей, что однажды вечером ее папаша-алкоголик перережет всю ее семью, как свиней, если ему не дадут бутылку), но дружил с теми, кто предпочитал ради шутки избивать первые три категории. Школьных хулиганов веселили его вспышки, он чувствовал себя значимым и влиятельным потому, что пил с ними пиво после уроков, участвовал в травле и постоянно таскал парочку из них с собой по школе.

А Мэвис он не любил. Просто Винсу было шестнадцать, и он начинал чувствовать дикое смущение от того, что друзья меняли девчонок, как перчатки, а его отчего-то к ним никогда и не тянуло. Тогда было решено хоть бы попытаться с кем-то повстречаться, и выбор пал на готку: ей было пятнадцать, у нее было милое личико и черное каре, она казалась не глупой, но немного забитой (при ее-то вечной боевой раскраске) и временами исподтишка пялилась на юношу.

Отношения оказались в тягость, хоть так-то ничего нового в жизнь и не привнесли. Разве что Винс пару раз целовался с ней, и временами они гуляли вместе. Расстались они менее чем через месяц по указанной выше причине, Винсент даже не попытался сделать вид, что сожалеет хоть о чем-то, а она зачем-то объявила ему войну. Больше отношений он не заводил.

Однажды все зашло слишком далеко. Был конец десятого класса, и его дружок, Уолтер, кажется, украл у отца громадный складной нож, весь день носил его в заднем кармане джинсов и вертел в руках при каждой возможности похвастаться. Именно тогда они по какой-то причине доставали тройку мальчишек несколькими годами младше. Был теплый солнечный день, был конец года, и Винс с приятелями, сбежав с урока испанского, случайно наткнулся на них на дороге из школы. Тогда настроение было поганое: Мэвс, будто с цепи сорвавшись, отличилась и наговорила ему гадостей о том, что в душе он неуверенный и жалкий и не представляет собой ничего, кроме комка подростковых комплексов, которые так старается спрятать, а он так и не смог ответить ей, потому что свидетелем сцены оказался директор. Очнулся Винсент уже тогда, когда кричал мальчикам в спину что-то оскорбительное.

Тот мальчишка был помельче остальных, на голову ниже низкорослого Винса, но он остановился, обернулся на пятках — из-за этого и Винсент, и три других его друга, быстро идущие за ними, неловко остановились и отошли на шага два — и сказал юноше в ответ, чтобы тот засунул эти слова себе в задницу и пошел и дальше служить подстилкой своим поганым недодрузьям.

На мгновение Винсент замолчал. Не потому, что его задели чужие слова — абсурдом, бесконечной дерзостью показалось то, что мальчик вообще посмел ответить. В кармане у Уолтера был огромный складной нож. Глаза вновь застелила красная пелена.

В тот день оказалось слишком много накопившегося внутри.

Он очнулся лишь тогда, когда пригвоздил мальчишку к кирпичной стене переулка и давил лезвием чужого охотничьего ножа на его шею. Слепой ярости тогда уже не было. Было ошеломление, незнание, что нужно делать дальше, и еле заметное, тихое, но будто бы свербящее нежелание убирать нож, хоть это и было единственно верным решением. Помутнение сознания, наверное. Как когда стоишь на балконе, и в голове возникает стойкая, но глупая идея спрыгнуть.

Винсент застыл лишь на несколько мгновений, удивленный, наверное, даже больше, чем его приятели, стоящие чуть подальше, и даже два других мальчика. В то же мгновение ребенок дернул ногой, ударил его в живот, вырвался и убежал с друзьями. А Винс стоял на месте, отпрянувший от не болезненного — неожиданного удара, не понимая, что произошло, и ощущая пустоту после пропавшего помутнения, а потом молча бросил нож в руки Уолтеру и пошел домой один.

В тот вечер родителям позвонила мать того мальчишки и кричала, что их сын чуть не убил ее ребенка.

Винсент не хотел убивать его тогда. Ни за что на свете. Он просто хотел напугать. Просто у него случилась вспышка. Просто его разозлила дура Мэвис.

Он бы никогда не пошел на убийство. Это всегда было… своего рода табу.

До сентября 1987 года.

Женщина была у них дома на следующий же ужин. Весь вечер до этого Винсент валялся в ногах старшего брата и умолял сказать, что они шли из школы вместе, а потом обзванивал всех своих дружков, чтобы знать, что они, черт возьми, не сдадут его.

Он всегда умел притворяться. Будучи сыном полицейских и одним из школьных придурков одновременно, не уметь это равнялось смерти. В вечер встречи с матерью мальчишки он помылся, отыскал чистую шерстяную рубашку, и даже зачесал челку назад, и выглядел тогда то ли как подонок из кино, то ли как клишированный трусливый пай-мальчик, который по сюжету либо меняется в характере, либо предает главных героев. Даже открыл женщине дверь.

Весь вечер он уверял взрослых в том, что никогда и никому не делал ничего плохого и даже не видел школьников в тот день, а они из-за переходного возраста просто захотели внимания к себе. Мамочка тогда смотрела на сына с гордостью, а женщина все больше убеждалась в том, что юноша говорил правду.

Ведь кому поверите вы? Ребенку, пусть и своему, или хорошему, взрослому, благоразумному мальчику из благополучной полицейской семьи?

В тот вечер женщина пообещала, что накажет сына — оказывается, у него даже царапины не осталось — и даже предложила на выходных принести яблочный пирог — своего рода извинение. А когда родители ушли спать, старший брат, Ричард (Винс почти никогда не называл его полным именем, ограничиваясь коротким «Дик» и вычитанным из какой-то книги «Дикон»), до этого подтвердивший алиби юноши, дал Винсенту в глаз.

Это было справедливо, но Винс, в два часа ночи сидящий на кухне, прикладывая к левому веку пакет с замороженным брокколи и глядя на спокойно пьющего чай Дикона, мог только корчить обиженную мину и вздыхать. Конечно, они и раньше, когда были помладше, дрались, но до того вечера это никогда не было чем-то действительно серьезным.

Брата он бесконечно любил (правда, показывать это не собирался), а тот отвечал ему взаимностью. Правда, несколько иначе: на два года старше, он после развода родителей отчего-то взял на себя роль опекуна Винсента и следил за тем, чтобы тот не сильно зарывался. Юноша был благодарен, но временами это было действительно неприятно и больно.

Теперь Ричард жил в другом городе, учился на юриста, и виделись они только на Рождество. А Винсент собирал свои вещи в небольшую сумку и стремительно уходил с пары.

Конечно же, он не стал лучше сейчас. Просто изменились обстоятельства, закончился переходной возраст, не бурлили гормоны, и не было больше школьных приятелей. Просто в последнее время на то, чтобы показывать свой поганый характер, не было сил и времени.

Просто в последнее время было слишком страшно.

Теперь все вернулось на свои места.

…

Он пришел в общежитие часов в восемь.

В комнате было пусто. Сосед, крупный, хорошо сложенный добрый парень Кевин с факультета менеджмента, тогда сказал, что вернется поздно. Он был в городе: развлекал свою девушку, кажется, в парке аттракционов. Винсента на самом деле не интересовала причина отсутствия сожителя, да и он вообще не обязан был рассказывать, но они были кем-то вроде приятелей, а Кевин был по уши влюблен.

Тогда в комнате показалось чуть более одиноко, чем обычно, а солнце уже почти село. На двоих рабочих столах у противоположных стен бездушно аккуратно была разложена канцелярия. Обои были все такими же тускло-желто-оранжевыми в редкую тонкую полоску. Были открыты жалюзи, за окном на газоне сидели люди, в коридоре кто-то переговаривался и спешил в сторону лестницы.

Винсент лежал, прикрыв глаза и обняв руками живот, на своей одиночной — соседская была напротив — койке и смотрел в прожилки потолка над головой. Возможно, даже полуспал.

Они с Кевином жили вместе со случайного распределения соседей на первом курсе и еще тогда договорились сожительствовать до выпуска. В силу этого имели чуть больше предметов общего быта, чем те, кто-либо переезжал в дома своих братств, либо перебирался из комнаты в комнату чуть ли не каждый год. Одной из таких вещей был маленький беленький телефон на светло-коричневом подоконнике. Общий телефон располагался в гостиной на этаже, большинство пользовалось им, и, чтобы поговорить с кем-то, часто надо было выждать час очереди. Юноши не хотели так мучиться, поэтому еще прошлой зимой купили себе свой.

И, Господи, Винсент ударился косточкой на ноге о прикроватную тумбочку, когда этот самый телефонный аппарат громко зазвонил.

Поднимая трубку, он точно знал, что это родители решили все-таки устроить сыну тираду о том, почему он не позвонил, как только переехал в общежитие.

— Вин-н-н-нсент, я т-тебя-я ненави-и-ижу.

Но вместо грозного маминого голоса что-то прошипело-провыло в трубку.

— Извините?

— Э-это я, С-Скотт-т.

К счастью ли, это оказался Скотт Коутон. Злой, как собака, Скотт Коутон. Правда, с этими своими заиканиями он сейчас напоминал не какого-нибудь бультерьера, а эдакую умирающую бешеную дворнягу. Они не общались после разговора в пиццерии (и, признаться, это было одной из причин хорошего настроения), и от первого контакта получить можно было всякое, но после обещания Коутона молчать Винсент ожидал от него чего угодно, но не этого.

На последнюю реплику юноша промолчал, давая Скотту развить мысль. Тот гмыкнул, шмыгнул носом и продолжил в разы спокойнее:

— И-Извини. — За что он вообще извинялся? — Сорвался… Но ты х-хоть знаешь, где я сейча-ас?!

И продолжил, даже не дав рот раскрыть:

— В деп-партаменте!

— Погоди, что ты…?!

— Был на д-допросе у какого-о-то козла и пытался доказать, что н-не убивал детей, к-которых убил ты!

Это был почти конец. Снова. У Скотта не окажется алиби, и он сдаст его. Винсент не скатился вниз по стене лишь потому, что ухватился ладонью за толстый подоконник.

— Ты ведь ничего не сказал, правда? — Почти мольба.

— Нет. — Скотт даже успокоился. Разве что до сих пор был немного взволнованным.

— Я поговорю с родителями об этом, они меня послушают… наверное. У тебя же есть алиби?

— Да, да. - Ладно, это уже хоть что-то. - Спасибо… И и-извини, что накричал. Сейчас и, ну, тогда. Сам п-понимаешь, я просто н-не знал, что делать. Пока.

Коутон повесил трубку быстрее, чем Винс успел что-либо ответить.

Как глупо — извиняться за то, что ты, перенервничав, накричал на убийцу…

Новая мысль с треском ворвалась в голову и выпихнула страх на задворки сознания.

Да ладно, как он вообще не заметил этого раньше?!

Скотт Эверетт Коутон. Высокий, черноволосый, худой, с правильными чертами лица, умный, общительный и исполнительный. Староста группы, золотой медалист. Всегда боится обидеть, всегда поможет, со всеми пойдет на контакт и ни за что, даже во вред себе, не откажет.

Сначала юноша принял это за великую доброту.

А все было куда проще, и ублюдок Коутон оказался неуверенным в себе. Он просто слишком хотел всем нравиться все это время. Даже малолетнему убийце: наверное, откажись Винс прийти на встречу, Скотт бы все равно ничего не доложил полиции, а потом как-нибудь обмолвился приятелю, что обо всем знает.

Если бы Винс удосужился обратить на это внимание раньше, не было бы сказано столько лишних слов.

Но друга он выбрал правильно. Скотт Коутон не сдаст его. Не теперь, когда пообещал.

Май. Теплый, солнечный май.

Легкий белый тюль отодвинут в сторону и не закрывает открытое окно; липа тянет свои необрезанные, пучками растущие листья, что чуть ли не светятся, к подоконнику; пробивающиеся сквозь ярко-зеленую крону лучи согревают лицо и солнечными зайцами играют на веках. Как же хорошо.

На периферии зрения — что-то настолько вычурно, неподходяще яркое, и голова поворачивается в сторону даже неосознанно. Обычный деревянный стол. Темно-коричневый, лакированный, с такими знакомыми серыми и светло-коричневыми прожилками и в одном месте с почти идеально круглым черными пятном — от уроненной Диком свечки. На нем — не скатерть, не тарелка, не одна из так нелюбимых отцом газет — ваза. Без рисунка, белая, высокая и узкая, а в ней — две длинные веточки ярких, ядовито-фиолетовых мимоз.

Ха-ха. Фиолетовых.

Он не знал, почему это заставило улыбнуться: просто в голове возникло что-то мимолетное настолько, что даже осознать не получилось, и уголки губ сами потянулись вверх. Пурпурные цветки-шарики отчего-то будто бы рябили и притягивали взгляд, и, казалось, на их фоне все становилось таким размытым и блеклым, что взгляд просто не мог — не хотел — различить что-либо еще вокруг.

Неожиданно тихо шуршит ткань, а сверху раздается спокойный голос. Слов не разобрать. Он моргает — интерьер старой квартиры родителей принимает свой исконный пустой вид. Такой, каким Винсент запомнил его в самый последний день. Правда, тогда был конец ноября и раннее утро. Грузчики тогда вынесли из гостиной почти все, что было, — оставалось лишь небольшое кофейного цвета кресло и тот самый стол, на котором до сих пор стояла та самая ваза. Теперь цветы в ней (ныне поблекшие, принявшие свой природный светло-фиолетовый оттенок) не показались интересными — были естественными, лишь частью воспоминания. Правда, у них дома никогда не было мимоз: у мамы была аллергия. Наверное, Винс просто нафантазировал их себе, а потом подумал, что они на самом деле там стояли.

Голос над головой доносится до ушей словно бы через гущу воды, пальцы сжимают что-то настолько мягкое и лишь немного колючее. Свитер, кажется.

Он поднимает голову — перед лицом оказывается отец. Молодой. Ему не более двадцати шести, он снова не бреется вторые сутки и выглядит очень сонным, но как же сейчас он похож на Ричарда с этой еле кудрявой русой копной. Он смеется и что-то рассказывает. Только вот тогда ему было тридцать с чем-то. Только вот в тот день его не было дома. Он уже уехал.

Винсент ерзает, и тут же уши прорезает его собственный тонкий, детский голос:

— Па-ап? — Отец с вопросом глядит на него, но голоса не подает. — А как это, умереть?

Пятилетний — почему только? — мальчишка так невинно, так заинтересованно смотрит в его почти ошарашенные голубые глаза.

— Что-то случилось, Винни?

— Нет, просто… у… у Лу умерла собака, и я…

— Как и мы.

Голос доносится сбоку, из-за спины. Кажется, это брат пришел из школы и решил глупо, так по-детски подшутить. Только вот голос у него совсем другой.

В дверном проеме в гостиную стоит мальчик. Намного старше, со спутанными черными волосами и уставшими, покрасневшими, с залегшими сине-серыми кругами узкими светло-карими глазами, со странной бордовой, чуть ли не черной полоской на шее. Взгляд у него спокойный, отрешенный, будто бы пустой, направленный прямо в глаза маленькому Винсенту будто бы в попытке выпытать что-то глубоко в душе. От этого по спине пробегает холодок, а в голове просыпается лишь единственная, тут же ускользающая и оставляющая за собою гадкую полосу из тихого страха мысль: должно произойти что-то плохое.

Пальцы рефлекторно, с силой врезаются в свитер. Только вот больше нет мягкой колючей ткани. Есть что-то жесткое и шероховатое.

Другой мальчик. Наверное, повыше стоящего, с растрепанным светлым ежиком на голове. Он с теплом, с нежностью глядел серыми глазами на пятилетнего Винни и улыбался, будто бы готовясь сказать что-то ободряющее, что-то о том, что все будет хорошо. На мгновение показалось, он защитит от непонятной, неизвестной, нависшей над головой угрозы. И след из страха стал медленно, будто испаряясь под солнцем, пропадать.

Распрямлялись собственные плечи, и Винсент, наполняясь уверенностью, совсем не замечал сухой холодной крошки под пальцами и того, что руки больше не обнимают спину. Он просто… робко улыбался в ответ.

Оказывается, под скулой мальчишки — полоса, похожая на ту, что на шее у первого мальчика.

Только вот кожа вокруг нее исходит волнами. Будто бы под ней что-то копошится.

Чистая тонкая бордовая полоса. Не длиннее половины пальца. У Винсента были сотни таких.

А потом незарубцевавшаяся кожа в одном месте совсем у края приподнимается.

Короткие черные усики, искривленной радугой блестящее в солнечном свете гладкое, твердое, сегментированное тельце.

Жук вылезает из запекшейся раны лишь наполовину. Застывает на мгновение, перебирая лапками.

Копошение под кожей становится активнее. Один бугорок быстро пробегает по лицу мальчика и застывает прямо под добрыми серыми глазами.

А потом широкое черное тельце вылезает полностью и медленно карабкается вниз по шее мальчика.

А тот и не замечает: будто бы застывший с одним выражением лица, он так и глядит на Винни. Будто бы ждет чего-то.

За жуком следуют второй и третий. Десятый. Тридцатый. Сначала выходя поодиночке, идут парами, а потом — и десятками, вылезая из полосы в половину пальца.

Настолько быстро, что кажется, словно из чужой скулы вырывается не рой насекомых — цельная жидкость.

Она льется будто бы волнами, твердыми и холодными. Они перебирают лапками и тихо стрекочут, медленно облепляя незнакомого мальчишку с головы до пят. Оно касается коротких детских пальцев, так и сжимающих футболку, и льется вниз искаженной радугой.

Бензином.

Через мгновение нельзя разглядеть и кусочка загорелой, морковной кожи. Больше нет добрых утешающих глаз.

Через мгновение — хватает одного лишь моргания глазами, — жуки пропадают, будто бы их никогда и не было.

И от увиденного хочется закричать, но не двигается ни один мускул в теле.

Это был не отец. Это был не двенадцатилетний мальчик. Все это время Винсент сидел на коленях у обуглившегося трупа.

Черные кости, черная крошка — некогда кожа — на вцепившихся в грудину детских пальцах. Пустое, безволосое, безглазое лицо. Отвисшая, беззубая челюсть.

И тихий, еле различимый замогильный шепот:

— Это ты убил нас, Винни.

— Я не…!

Винсент Уильям Афтон с криком проснулся в холодном поту.

Насквозь промокла футболка. Руки до боли в костяшках сжимали тетрадь с конспектом по программированию. Страницы в клеточку смазались и погнулись, коды и переменные на них теперь казались каким-то старинным алфавитом. Но выпустить листы не было сил, будто бы пальцы сжались в судороге.

Давило в груди. Воздух вырывался из легких с сипением, словно Винсент был чем-то очень болен. На плечи будто бы свалилась гора. И было неописуемо страшно.

Это был сон. Это был просто чертов ночной кошмар.

В комнате студенческого общежития стоял полумрак. Жалюзи на окнах были плотно закрыты. На улице громко завывал ветер. Слабо горела небольшая настольная лампа. Электронные часы показывали три часа ночи. Все еще было начало октября 1987 года.

Это был всего лишь глупый ночной кошмар.

На кровати с другой стороны узкой комнаты уже давно спал его сосед. И, похоже, совсем не заметил чужого крика: как и каждую ночь, он был обращен лицом к юноше и лишь иногда похрапывал. Это немного, на пару секунд умерило скачущее сердцебиение.

Только вот… лишь на мгновение показалось, что лицо Кевина озаряла неестественно широкая улыбка. А на щеке красовалась гладкая бордовая рана.

Юноша вжался в стенку комнаты общежития в тот самый момент, когда рассеялось видение. Тихо, жалобно скрипнули пружины. В грудине что-то будто бы колыхнулось.

Спать больше не хотелось.

***

Определенный процент убийц приходят в полицию с чистосердечным признанием, потому что во снах их мучают их собственные жертвы.

Винсент Афтон точно знал, что не будет в их числе.

Кошмар с убитыми детьми, Клэем и (о Боже, он уже начинал забывать их имена) Робом, ничего не значил. Винсенту полжизни из снов запоминались одни кошмары, и он, конечно же, не стал бы бить тревогу, если бы вдруг ему приснилась бы какая-нибудь плесень или начальник. Даже пусть и после убийства. И сейчас тоже не станет.

Однако всю оставшуюся ночь внутри все трусилось. Такого никогда раньше не было, но ведь все бывает впервые, правда? Внутренности заполнила непонятная нервозность, будто бы посреди легких возникла дыра, будто бы что-то должно было вот-вот произойти. Юноша отчего-то побаивался глядеть в темноту и в то же время раз от разу переводил взгляд на не освещенные коридоры этажа общежития, словно хотел увидеть там что-то или кого-то, хотя страха лишился в свои десять. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, и до утра Винсент сидел в общей гостиной (придя туда лишь для того, чтобы выпить воды и умыться, а потом вернуться в кровать) и читал одну из книг для ролевиков, случайно забытую кем-то на диване. Принц какого-то выдуманного острова самозабвенно махал кулаками по великанам и пиратам*, а Винс так и не притрагивался к чашке с кофе и чувствовал себя почти не напуганным, перечитывая одно предложение по два раза.

Чтение фэнтези не спасло от тревоги, но пробившийся сквозь большие, светлые окна рассвет — хоть как-то. В свою субботу Винсент вошел одновременно невыспавшимся и как никогда бодрым. В глазных яблоках полопались сосудики, опухли веки, он постоянно зевал. Все утро перед глазами стояли обуглившиеся кости Роба и блестящие спинки толстых жуков. И Винс не знал, почему.

На выходных он всегда должен был сидеть на работе: проверять, чистить аниматроников и бегать по указкам Генри. Но после того, что ему приснилось, но от мысли о том, что недолгое студенческое счастье заканчивалось, и предстояло прожить — выжить — два дня в стенах здания, где прошли последние — неправильные — недели жизни, где теперь чуть ли не все вопило об убийстве, на душе становилось невыносимо гадко. Поэтому он решил впервые в жизни прогулять смену.

Когда, поняв, что даже днем поспать все-таки не выйдет, юноша все же отважился позвонить родителям на домашний и сказать, что уже переехал в кампус, он пять минут слушал мамину ругань о том, почему он не позвонил сразу же, как разложил вещи, и что она могла беспокоиться. И еще пять минут вникал — уже с интересом — в то, как двигается дело. Скотта Коутона действительно считали главным подозреваемым и прямо сейчас держали под наблюдением, но у него было алиби, которое полиция и проверяла. Официантов, работавших в прошлую субботу, в день убийства, на этих и прошлых выходных собирали в участке и сотый раз задавали им одни и те же вопросы в надежде, что их скудный коллективный разум вспомнит хоть что-то об аниматоре в костюме золотого кролика. Они вспомнили, что его звали Пол, что он заикался и появился в зале только три раза, но это все уже доложила красотка Бланш (Винс предпочитал не занимать мозги глупостями о том, что она была даже немного похожа на Мэвис, а значит - в его вкусе: он еще с первого раза понял, что отношения ему не нужны, да и сейчас дело было куда важнее) в первый же день. Второй подозреваемый, Генри, в тот день общавшийся с поставщиками запчастей, продолжал утверждать, что никому не рассказывал о старых костюмах в «Безопасной комнате». Ему поддакивали Фазберы. Они оба не подходили по габаритам, да и голоса у них были совершенно не те.

Ведь действительно, официально никто не говорил стажеру о том, что два аниматроника до сих пор были в пиццерии — только о том, что их не использовали уже четыре года. Да и с какой стати ему вообще нужно это знать? Золотой Дуэт уже давно вышел из строя и не подлежал восстановлению.

Но Винсент знал. Джошуа говорил об этом. Еще в самом начале, когда еще не оставил юношу составлять план своих действий самостоятельно, он обмолвился о том, что для чего-нибудь могут сгодиться Золотые Аниматроники, а потом, намного позже, дал ключи от запертой комнаты и еще долго убеждал, что Винс ни за что не должен давать кому-то знать, что в курсе.

Они с младшим Фазбером не беседовали с прошлой субботы. Это тоже было причиной хорошего настроения, но оказалось записано в несуществующий блокнот с причинами, из-за которых на Джошуа следует тайком обидеться и ни за что этого не показать. Да, Винс понимал, что начальство общается с полицией, но он мог хотя бы позвонить. Или еще как-нибудь узнать, все ли в порядке. И в том числе рассказать о том, как идет дело.

Это ведь не он, это Винсент целый день проходил в костюме, который в любой момент мог его убить. Это Винсент убил четверых подростков. Это Винсент собственными руками перетаскивал их на задний двор и сжигал в старой бочке. И это Винсент умолял Скотта Коутона ничего не рассказывать полиции.

Вот же старый мудак. Мог хоть бы сделать вид, что ему не все равно.

На работе в первый день выходных юноша так и не появился.

Он был в мастерской. Кажется, сидел на столе. Одиноко горела, слабо помигивая, лампочка под потолком.

Вокруг лежали аниматроники. Кто где. Старые, обшарпанные, будто были забыты лет на тридцать. У Бонни не было лицевой панели, левой руки и глаз, и он сверлил потухшими, когда-то красными, камерами потолок. Чика, согнув колени, сидя у стены, лишилась обеих кистей, а ее кекс был выпотрошен. Сидящий рядом с цыпленком Фредди был почти не сломан — лишь покрыт дырами в обшивке, из которых торчали порванные провода; включи его кто-нибудь сейчас, он бы стал похож на одну огромную палочку бенгальского огня. Фокси лежал на боку, свернувшись в подобие калачика; как и раньше, с голыми тонкими железными балками ног, теперь с еще более настороженным взглядом и длинными неровными зубами.

Винсенту почти жаль роботов. Ты всегда невольно привязываешься к вещам, которые тебя окружают, даже если это немного пугающие, но любимые детьми маскоты пиццерии.

Он не мог повернуться и оглядеться, даже если и хотел.

А потом отворилась дверь. За ней — черная пустота, но в дверном проеме показались почти сливающиеся с пустотой темные волосы.

Это оказался мальчик. Обычный мальчик. Ему не больше одиннадцати.

Одетый в костюм Золотого Бонни, он медленно, осторожно заходил в мастерскую и улыбался, держа в руках голову аниматроника. И знакомые узкие карие глаза, опухшие, красные, так радостно прикрывались от улыбки. И казалось, что она — последнее, что должно было быть на лице у этого ребенка.

С потолка капала вода. И как Винс не заметил этого раньше… Потолок в некоторых местах был покрыт мокрыми пятнами и дырами. Из них временами, разбиваясь о потускневший кафель, падали капли дождя. Но его звука не было.

«Влага может ослабить пружинные замки, поэтому мы и перестали их использовать» — все, что сказал Генри о костюмах.

Мальчишка неожиданно оказался совсем близко, будто бы просто переместился от входа к столу. Почти касался золотой шерстью его колена. Еще шире улыбался и призывающе протягивал Винсенту закрытую костюмом аниматроника руку. А юноша хотел — настолько сильно хотел протянуть свою ладонь в ответ, словно от этого зависела его собственная жизнь. Только не мог и пальцем двинуть.

Ребенок смотрел удивленно. Не осуждающе, но не понимая. Прямо на светло-желтом брюхе костюма было засохшее красное пятно. Мальчик отвел взгляд, будто бы задумываясь о чем-то. А потом округлил глаза и растянул улыбку еще шире, одергивая руку и удобнее перехватывая голову аниматроника.

Лишь тогда Винсент заметил, что из карих глаз текли слезы.

Подросток улыбается и плачет. Улыбается и плачет, когда надевает на голову маску Пружинного Бонни. Улыбается и плачет, даже не закрепляя фиксаторы, присоединяющие маску к остальному костюму. Слезы градом, клубнями стекают по щекам и падают с подбородка, утопая в костюме.

Влага может ослабить пружинные замки, поэтому мы и перестали их использовать.

Винсент чуть ли не чувствует, как чужие слова мельтешат, исходят помехами, танцуют в голове, касаясь мозга острыми буквами шрифта.

Секунда.

Скрип. Единичный, тихий, еле заметный, тут же утихающий.

Молчание. Опухшие веки. Широкая находчивая улыбка. Все обошлось. Хочется тут же вытащить мальчика из костюма и отвести как можно дальше отсюда, туда, где будет безопасно.

Как только мысль об этом появилась в голове, раздался хлопок.

А за ним второй, такой громкий, словно способен разорвать ушные перепонки.

Хлопок. Хруст. Бульканье.

Из пустых отверстий для глаз тонкой, раздваивающейся струйкой льется кровь. Один штык насквозь пробил левую глазницу чуть выше зрачка, и тот намертво застыл, глядя в глаза Винсенту; второй, с другой стороны лица, вонзился в висок. Откуда-то снизу раздаются всхлипы, хрипы пробитой гортани. А губы открываются, обнажая ровно пронизывающие их пять тонких балок и залитые кровью шатающиеся зубы в тихом, срывающемся шепоте:

— Это ты виноват.

\- Это был не я!..

Винсент Уильям Афтон просыпается, падая с кровати, и не сразу замечает, что кричит от ужаса и что это уже не сон. С другой кровати на него со страхом смотрит Кевин.

— Винс? С тобой все нормально? Ты кричал во сне.

Этой ночью он снова не спал. Сказал сожителю, что просто кошмар приснился, и уверил в том, что все в порядке, а сам два часа пролежал в кровати в попытке уснуть. А потом плюнул на все и опять до рассвета сидел в гостиной, на этот раз без книги, с кофе и тихо играющими по телевизору комедиями.

Специально лечь спать в десять, чтобы отоспаться после вчерашнего кошмара, и проснуться в одиннадцать от нового сна. Отвратительно. Внутри опять копилась тревога, полночи мутило. И Винсент действительно не знал, почему не мог заснуть заново. Сон просто не шел. Будто бы где-то что-то перекрывалось, и Винс, как при температуре, просыпался и чувствовал себя резко бодрым и одновременно уставшим.

Бодрость пропала на рассвете. Болели глаза, в глотке уже отчетливо ощущался вкус кофе, но юноша через тошноту вливал в себя чашку за чашкой и закусывал магазинными сэндвичами просто чтобы не чувствовать себя настолько сонным.

Это были просто сны, но они становились достаточно раздражающими.

Усталость и тошнота пропали часам к девяти. В ресторан он снова не поехал.

Этим же утром ему все-таки позвонил мистер Фазбер.

…

Он не спросил ничего о том, как юноша себя чувствует — просто требовал, чтобы Винсент явился на работу. И Винсент явился, без пререканий и прочего, спрятав нежелание появляться в пиццерии весь остаток своей жизни и ввалившись в парадные двери совершенно в не рабочей форме: в любимых брендовых спортивках, с недовольной миной и с энергетиком в руках.

Джошуа в пиццерии не было, ровно как и всех остальных. Генри работал со следствием, Фред был с ним же, официанты и Скотт Коутон сидели по домам, а Винс, как придурок, закончив наспех перепроверять аниматроников, полдня сидел в каморке охраны в гордом одиночестве.

А потом все же явился младший Фазбер и притащил коробку камер наблюдения, маленькие экраны и новости по делу.

Полиция нашла следы крови Клэя на обшивке Бонни и отпечатки Эрика на гаечном ключе на сорок два. Роб и Оливер оставались пропавшими без вести. Следствие должно было заметить их кровь на тряпке, но отчего-то экспертиза подвела. Отпечатков пальцев убийцы или других улик не нашли даже внутри костюма. Декан университета Коутона подтвердил, что Скотт был там целый день и помогал готовить какой-то фестиваль.

Дело медленно заходило в глухой угол. Нашли лишь двоих детей, главный подозреваемый оказался невиновен, а других и не было, и что нужно делать теперь - непонятно. И за попытками показать бурную деятельность полиция принудила Фреда все же поставить в пиццерии камеры наблюдения, а тот, вместо того, чтобы нанять какую-нибудь компанию или профессионального электрика, занял этим недоучку инженера Винса и своего собственного сына. Ведь им обоим действительно не было, чем заняться.

Прямо сейчас Винсент Уильям Афтон стоял на шатающейся стремянке, искренне боялся упасть и прикручивал видеокамеру к потолку в подсобке уборщицы. Джошуа стоял снизу и, вертя в руках провод, который потом будет соединять камеру и один из кучки маленьких экранов, что уже стоят в офисе охраны, следил за качеством чужой работы. Они молчали.

Спать не хотелось, но Винс точно тупил, не мог четко сконцентрироваться на деле и боялся соединить провода как-то не так и получить заряд тока. А он мог, потому что электрику проходили они достаточно поверхностно.

А еще нужно было сказать Фазберу про Скотта. Про то, что он знает об убийстве и будет молчать. Винс бы не хотел, чтобы начальство внезапно впутало в их дело Коутона, да и сам не собирался это делать, но об этом нельзя было не сказать, потому что Скотт действительно мог расколоться, если вдруг на него надавят, — а это мама умела, — и если они не будут готовы к этому, может случиться непоправимое.

Конечно же, если Винсента задержат, он при первой возможности сдаст Джошуа и сбросит всю вину на него. Самостоятельно отдуваться за то, что затеяли они вместе, юноша уж точно не собирался, а начальник не выглядел как человек, который бы помог ему.

Но их небольшая игра шла как нельзя лучше, а значит, пока что они были на одной стороне.

— Мистер Фазбер? — неожиданно даже для себя вякнул Винс, переставая подсоединять провода, но не оборачиваясь.

Камеры были самыми обычными: просто передавали изображение на мониторы и даже не записывали данные за какой-нибудь последний час. Но теперь от охраны действительно был прок. И больше никаких убийств.

В ответ босс просто угукнул, даже не подняв голову.

\- У нас, м-м, кое-что произошло на днях.

\- И? – Кажется, он был совершенно не настроен на беседу. Но отступать было поздно.

\- Скотт Коутон. Он… в общем, он обо всем знает.

Начальник внезапно случайно шатнул стремянку. Винс уже даже собрался лететь вниз, но ненадежная железяка сразу же приняла нормальное положение, и больно падать на холодный пол не пришлось.

\- Извини?! – Он не извинялся.

— Все под контролем, н-не переживайте! — Юноша, с дрогнувшим от испуга от несостоявшегося падения голосом, все же повернулся к начальнику и теперь хоть когда-то смотрел на него сверху вниз. У Винса были определенные проблемы с ростом, и такой случай выдавался совсем не часто. — Мы говорили в ту пятницу, он сказал, что не скажет полиции.

\- И ты ему веришь?!

Вопрос не должен был стать неожиданным, но будто бы ударил оплеухой. Винс замялся. Он не то чтобы верил Скотту, но хотел верить тому, что правильно сумел прочитать его. Что опасности не было. Что придурок действительно боялся не оправдать ожиданий Афтона и «предать» их недодружбу.

\- Ну, он, кажется, слишком дорожит нашим с ним общением.

\- Когда окажется, что Коутон тебе наврал, я лично тебя закопаю, слово даю. Научись советоваться со старшими перед тем, как карты своим дружкам открывать. И, надеюсь, ты не…

\- Извините. И я не говорил, что Вы заплатите мне за детей. Вы ведь..?

Заплатите же, мистер Фазбер?

— Да, да. Деньги получишь, как дело закроют, — сказал, как отмахнулся. И добавил: — Все сорок. Наличкой.

От озвученной цифры приятно скрутило живот, как при влюбленности. Все было в порядке. Босс помнил, скоро расследование закончится, они расплатятся, Винсент положит деньги в банк или заплатит за квартиру чуть ли не на год вперед, и все будет хорошо. А с этими тупыми кошмарами Винс разберется.

Остаток смены они молчали. А Винсент Афтон прокручивал в голове их диалог и только заметил, как тяжело ему было разговаривать.

Следующие два месяца слепились в монстра, жалкое подобие нормальной жизни, и пролетели перед глазами.

В свою третью ночь он проснулся, не проспав и получаса. И даже не запомнил кошмара. Просто по всему телу был пот, оглушающе билось сердце, а в сознании было ощущение такого первобытного страха, словно Винсент столкнулся с каким-нибудь злобным богом. Спасибо, Кевин тогда спал, и, уже даже не попытавшись заснуть вновь, юноша просто несколько минут отдышался, обняв самого себя и зачем-то растерев плечи, встал и как ни в чем не бывало побрел в гостиную.

Тогда до утра его снова окружала за прошлые две ночи ставшая привычной тревога. Винсент вновь был ужасно бодрым и уставшим, уже почти не побаивался глядеть в темноту коридора и смотрел телевизор, но теперь еще и отчего-то наматывал круги по комнате во время рекламы. И пошатывался. Зачем-то постоянно случайно засматриваясь в пол, вечно натыкался на диван или стулья.

В тот понедельник он запоминал лекции лишь потому, что записывал их. А ведь раньше проблем с памятью никогда не было.

В среду у него ужасно дрожали руки, и то была точно не передозировка кофеином. Каждый вечер до самой среды Винс чинно ложился в кровать и почти сразу вырубался, в итоге подрываясь с кровати через несколько десятков минут без видимой на то причины.

Не помнить того, что мучает тебя каждую ночь. Господи…

Это были просто сны. И они должны были оставаться просто снами. Должны были рано или поздно исчезнуть, отпустить юношу. Но они не заканчивались. Винсент не запоминал их, но, просыпаясь, он каждый раз видел перед глазами мельтешащие, ускользающие детские образы. Дети. Дети. Дети. Это всегда были они. Иногда по одиночке, иногда в парах или все вместе. Они плакали, смеялись, обвиняли его в убийстве и тут же умирали, крича проклятия ему в уши. Каждую ночь.

И Винсент больше не хотел спать. Он не боялся подростков из снов, нет, но находить себя в холодном поту и с чувством всепоглощающего, необоснованного ужаса в собственной кровати так не хотелось. Просто от этого больше не было смысла.

Он совершенно не спал почти две недели. До самой середины октября. Сутками сидел на кофе и энергетиках, ел в два раза больше и чувствовал себя почти бодрым. Днем пытался сконцентрироваться на учебе и запоминал материал лишь благодаря конспектам, ночью играл с парнями с верхнего этажа в «Подземелья и драконы» или сидел в своей любимой гостиной.

Но это оказалось еще хуже.

Винса с головой выдавало бледное, с синяками лицо. Почти полное мнимое отсутствие усталости не помогало сделать признаки бессонницы менее заметными.

К счастью ли, западный менталитет учит не влезать в чужие проблемы, и о его внешности спросили лишь однажды. Но это не отменяло того факта, что вместе с этим его еще больше стало качать, сконцентрироваться было почти невозможно, начала стремительно ухудшаться память, и Винс теперь с трудом мог вспомнить, что происходило на прошлых выходных и даже день назад.

А он не мог позволить себе не помнить. В середине декабря у него должна была начаться сессия. Он не мог завалить. Он не мог вылететь из лучшего технического колледжа штата.

И ему пришлось. Чертовы дети заставили его начать пить снотворное. Чертовы сны о чертовых детях.

Интересно, сдайся он полиции, они бы перестали ему сниться?

Снотворное было самым обычным, одним из дешевых. И… Винсент так и не получил должного эффекта. Просто стал спать на пару часов дольше, чем раньше. И потом все равно просыпаться от нового сна с подростками. Если съесть даже полпачки после этого – не заснешь. Он проверял.

Добавление успокоительного тоже не помогло – он просто стал тупить еще сильнее. Однажды, в субботу, полдня читал какую-то пару тем конспекта.

Он не хотел спать, он не видел в этом никакого смысла. Но вырубался с таблетками на два-три часа, просто чтобы не завалить. Просто чтобы случайно не забыть о каком-то гребаном зачете.

Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его состояние перестало стремительно ухудшаться. Он все еще не мог нормально концентрироваться и часто залипал в одну точку, а его лицо было все таким же серо-фиолетовым (серо-фиолетовое лицо у Фиолетового Человека, какая ирония), но память стала лучше.

В таком состоянии он теоретически мог не завалить экзамены.

В таком состоянии прошел целый месяц.

Потом наступила середина ноября. Ничего не изменилось, болезненное состояние даже стало привычным. Только теперь он видел то, чего на самом деле не было.

Потому что трех часов с таблетками было недостаточно для того, чтобы мозг не разрушался от недосыпа.

Сначала – как при долгом нервном напряжении. Просто черные точки и белые вспышки временами маячили на периферии зрения. Это раздражало. Это действительно пугало. Это вселяло мысли о том, что Винсент медленно, но верно сходит с ума.

Временами даже казалось, что на самом деле его мучили души детей, а не покореженная после убийства и от недосыпа психика и полумертвая совесть. Винсент каждый раз отмахивался от этих мыслей, как от мух, и продолжал заниматься своими делами.

Бредовая догадка стала походить на реальность, когда точки на периферии зрения, пританцовывая, стали принимать очертания нескладных тел подростков.

И внезапно во всех детях Винс стал узнавать Эрика.

А у половины людей на земле волосы стали русыми и лохматыми.

Такие видения пропадали в то самое мгновение, когда Винсент переводил на них взгляд. Мальчишки маячили перед глазами тенями на стенах, а потом превращались в шуршащую на ветру листву дуба или вовсе исчезали. Они никогда не появлялись живыми фигурами, - нет-нет, так им было бы не так весело, - но Винс постоянно чувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит. И это ощущение преследовало его везде, где бы он ни был.

Тогда Винсент Уильям Афтон понял, что или действительно сходит с ума, или мертвецы действительно пришли за ним. И все больше, с каждым днем, с каждой новой не-галлюцинацией уверяясь в этом сильнее, склонялся ко второй догадке.

Потому что просверливающий спину злой, мстительный взгляд не мог быть выдуманным.

В колледже тогда объявили праздники, и Винсент был свободен от учебы с четверга по само воскресенье.

То была пятница.

Фазберы дали ему выходной в четверг, но остальные три дня он должен был играться с полусломанным и давно неисправным Фокси: составить смету нужных для починки запчастей и написать отчет. Работы на дня два-три. Если он выполнит раньше, начальство разрешило не приходить в субботу и воскресенье, а свою плату за эти дни юноша все равно получит.

Этим они должны были заниматься с Генри: прошлая, сентябрьская, кардинальная работа с аниматрониками не коснулась лиса, потому что куратор считал важным разобрать его со своим стажером, а тот болел. Но теперь техник сам ушел в отпуск сразу после того, как перестал быть полезным копам, и Винсенту пришлось копаться в роботе самостоятельно, потому что ждать снова уже было нельзя.

В пиццерию в тот день он опоздал, сначала засмотревшись сериалом по маленькому телевизору в своей гостиной, а потом полчаса сидя там и нервно щелкая костяшками пальцев просто потому, что в спальне, где был шкаф с одеждой, что-то с грохотом упало на пол. А юноша был достаточно умен для того, чтобы понять, что идти на шум нельзя и лучше переждать момент буйства.

Винсент уже давно не понимал, происходило это на самом деле или нет. Стоило ему увериться в том, что это просто бред, и мертвые дети не преследовали его, в отражении столовой ложки за спиной оказывалась беловолосая фигура. Это каждый раз пугало, как впервые. И тогда он, честный атеист, точно знал: души детей действительно пришли за ним. Просто пока что решили проиграть со своим мучителем.

Конец последнего месяца осени был холодным и ветреным, и Винс, пробегая несчастные сто метров от дома до пиццерии, кутался в легкую курточку и дрожал, как осиновый лист, припоминая, что еще давно, в сентябре – теперь это казалось будто бы другой жизнью, - хотел купить себе нормальное теплое пальто. Просто на это до сих пор не было времени и денег.

У официантов были шкафчики в подсобке за кухней – Винсент должен был хранить вещи в столе в комнате охраны, что теперь имела смысл и располагала десятком маленьких экранов с изображениями с камер по всей пиццерии, и в мастерской. Длинными шагами вышагивая по клетчатому полу пустого ресторана, он раздевался, оставаясь в теплом колючем оранжевом свитере. В здании пиццерии было ненамного теплее, чем на улице.

И, распахивая отчего-то уже открытую дверь в мастерскую, увидел его.

Эрик Линдси.

Расслабленно полусидел на столе. Держал в неаккуратных детских руках синий чертеж - прямо как тогда. Казался выше, чем был при жизни, и уже - будто бы еще несколько секунд назад знал о приходе юноши - сверлил своими спокойными карими глазами лицо Винсента.

И на этот раз это был не ночной кошмар.

А у Винса сердце ушло в пятки. Лицо то ли раскраснелось, то ли побелело, и ноги невольно попятились назад, пригвоздив юношу к уже захлопнувшейся двери. И показалось, с той стороны из замочной скважины послышался щелчок запирающегося замка.

О нет. Нет. Нет. Нет.

\- Э… Э… Э…

Это все, что смогла выдать будто бы хлебнувшая морской воды глотка. В гортани давило, жгло и клекотало, и не получалось даже глотнуть. Мальчишка продолжал заинтересованно глядеть на него.

Юноша медленно стек по железу двери. Пол оказался холодным. По-осеннему холодным. А осенью все или умирает, или отправляется в спячку. Второго люди не умели.

Дети впервые появлялись перед ним так. По-живому. Это был плохой знак, очень, очень плохой.

\- Т-ты ведь умер. Я… Я убил тебя… - тихо проговорил Афтон.

Мальчик улыбнулся. Стали по-здоровому розовыми пухлые детские щеки.

\- Да. – Спокойный звонкий детский голос. Исходит будто бы из ниоткуда. Равномерно распределяется по всей комнате, как туман.

\- Но я выжил.

Шея вжалась в плечи, и голова будто бы примерзла к толстому, крашеному в серый металлу двери. Юноша так и знал. Он не ошибался.

К глазам подкатило что-то горячее, мокрое и щипающее. Будто бы морская вода из горла поднялась вверх.

Он не будет реветь перед ним. Нет. Нет. Нет. Черт возьми, если это должно произойти прямо сейчас, Винс не умрет с опухшими от слез глазами. Он не умрет, как они.

Как только первая капля уже была готова скатиться по щеке, Винсент протер лицо…

… и увидел.

Вместо Эрика на столе сидел Скотт Коутон и очумевшими, полными ужаса глазами смотрел на Винса.

Скотт. Коутон. Скотт Эверетт Коутон. Черноволосый, с запотевшими, съехавшими на самый кончик носа очками и в совершенно не рабочей одежде. Они с мальчишкой были даже не похожи. Ни капельки.

Эрик, ты сводишь меня с ума.

Винсент не заметил, как Скотт оказался рядом. Просто почувствовал отрезвляющую, вытягивающую из видения тянущую боль в плечах, когда тот хватал его и поднимал вверх, то ли нервно взвизгивая, то ли взволнованно прикрикивая:

\- Что это вообще было, черт побери?!

А Винсент, становясь на шатающиеся, будто бы ватные ноги, до сих пор в шоке, не имея даже малейшей возможности отвернуть взгляд, глядел на лицо человека, которого в последний раз видел в конце сентября. И выдавил из себя лишь жалкое:

— Забей… Все в норме… Ты что-то хотел?

…

Стоило больших усилий выпроводить Коутона. И замять тему с мертвым Эриком.

Винсент никому об этом не рассказывал и не собирается рассказывать в дальнейшем. Это его проблема, и решать ее он должен самостоятельно. Он разберется с этим один. Господи, да он в одиночку убил четверых мальчишек внутри работающего ресторана, он что, теперь не справится с их призраками?

Они со Скоттом не пересекались с того самого разговора. Он учился, ему некогда было подрабатывать охранником, и в пиццерии он больше не появлялся. Но именно сегодня Коутон выделил время, заглянул в ресторан и хотел поговорить насчет дела и, вроде бы, даже сказать что-то важное, а Винсент бесцеремонно отправил его домой, сказав, что они все-все обсудят, но чуть позже и не под прицелом камеры наблюдения. Что сейчас юноша просто хочет заработать себе два выходных.

Которые он проведет у себя дома, вновь дрожа от каждой упавшей склянки: звуки разбивающихся стаканов стали разноситься по квартире слишком часто. Правда, потом он никогда не находит осколков.

Но пока что работа действительно отвлекала от плохих предчувствий, и, кроме почти приевшихся редких черных точек, перед глазами больше ничего не маячило. Юноша всегда знал, что был трудоголиком.

У лиса Фокси оказались проблемы с механизмом ног – оно и ясно, на них обшивка давно протерлась, тут повреждений никак не избежать, пусть он и стоит уже полгода как без работы – и с… м-м… голосовым аппаратом?

Черт возьми, за этот месяц Винс никак не взял себе в привычку записывать. Теперь же придется перепроверять – еще впишет чего-то ненужного, и из своего кармана платить придется.

Внезапно по плечу быстро похлопали. От неожиданности юноша вздрогнул.

Это новая ступень сумасшествия? Если за спиной опять Оливер, Винсент определенно скончается на месте. Даже не от разрыва сердца – просто потому, что потрясений на сегодня будет слишком много.

Это оказался Джошуа Фазбер. Но Винс, оборачиваясь, все равно успел испугался. И лишь тихо удивиться своей невнимательности оттого, что даже не слышал звука открывающейся двери.

\- С тобой все в порядке? – Без приветствия, без любой заботы в голосе, но с чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим беспокойство и очень сильно – простой интерес. Директор оперся на стол перед юношей.

\- П-Простите? – В тот момент юноше действительно показалось, что это какая-то галлюцинация от недосыпа. Это мог спросить кто угодно, но не Джошуа. И если это сделал он, с Винсентом все действительно плохо. Просто, черт возьми, отвратительно. Юноша предпочел не думать о том, что еще месяц назад тихо обиделся на начальника именно за безразличие, и теперь вообще-то должен быть рад.

\- Эй, не делай вид, что не знаешь, о чем я. Ты выглядишь, как привидение, Винс. И почти не работаешь. Не то чтобы мне было дело до тебя и твоих проблем, но это меня в корне не устраивает.

Винсент повел плечами и сжал губы. И, кажется, даже смутился. Он не помнил, чтобы его когда-либо отчитывали из-за качества работы до этого. И не хотел, чтобы это повторилось снова. Это было… просто-напросто унизительно.

\- И-Извините за это… я… я просто. – Если сказать Фазберу правду, будет немного легче, но почему-то было так страшно даже представить это, будто произойдет что-то ужасное. – Н-Ничего… просто, понимаете, у меня сессия скоро, готовиться надо, а я же еще, ну, сентябрь пропустил. Просто… боюсь… что не сдам. Вы же знаете мой колледж, я не могу допустить, чтобы меня, м-м, отчислили.

Босс точно не поверил. Ну не поднимают так брови люди, которые поверили в то, что ты несешь. Особенно таким невнятным, сбивающимся, потерянным тоном. Хоть это и была почти чистая правда.

\- Просто не думай, что мы будем платить тебе за красивые глаза, начинай нормально работать. Выдели время и отоспись. И лицо в порядок приведи.

\- Хорошо. Извините еще раз. – Винсент на дух не переносил извиняться, но рабочий косяк был рабочим косяком. И глаза у него сейчас были совсем не красивыми — маленькими, красными и с синяками.

Начальник кивнул и вышел из мастерской, не прощаясь. Он вообще не любил начинать и заканчивать диалог не его сутью. Или просто не любил самого Винсента. Юноша бы подумал об этом, но на такие размышления уже давно не было сил и задора.

Скорее всего, это был просто вопрос для галочки. Просто Джошуа, обычно являющийся самым ярким представителем пресловутого западного менталитета, как хороший начальник, должен был спросить, услышать удовлетворительный ответ о том, что все в порядке, и удалиться. И за это его безразличие даже захотелось сказать спасибо: стало как-то легче оттого, что начальство, точно уличив его во лжи, до правды докапываться не стало. И этим, к тому же, оно спасло нервы им обоим: попытайся Винс объяснить директору, что его преследуют души четверых мальчишек, юношу бы, скорее всего, окрестили сумасшедшим, и жизнь из Лимба пала бы до самого Флегетона.

Остаток дня Винсент действительно старался работать. Конечно же, не чтобы угодить Фазберу - просто два дня выходных получить все же хотелось. Он даже, никого не предупреждая, остался на ночную, чтобы дописать смету и сделать коротенький отчет. Все равно дома делать было нечего. Дома дети появлялись куда чаще.

И уходя со смены в пять утра, оставив на столе в мастерской два листа: один, с кучей помарок и исправлений, – с нужными запчастями и чистенький второй – с отчетом по осмотру – он чувствовал себя даже воспрянувшим духом и почти нормальным.

Пока снова не почувствовал на спине пронизывающий взгляд. Почему-то такие мелочи никогда не становились привычными, и лопатки нервно то съезжались, то разъезжались по спине, пока Винс доходил до дома, поднимался на восьмой этаж в грохочущем лифте и открывал входные двери.

Дети сегодня оказались буйными. Им уже стоило бы оставить его в покое хоть бы до завтрашнего дня, как они делали раньше. Раньше они всегда знали, когда остановиться, раньше они являлись не больше двух раз за сутки и представляли собой лишь мимолетные видения и звуки ломающихся предметов. Так должно быть и сегодня. Сегодняшний день ничем не отличается от вчерашнего. Они должны дать ему проспать его законные два часа.

Но на пороге в квартиру Винсента встретил звон падающего на кухне стакана. И еще никогда, никогда он не слышал такого четкого звука. Будто бы тонкие, острые, идеально треугольные осколки впились в ушные перепонки, и не разорвали – проткнули их насквозь, и теперь в кровь царапали среднее ухо, с чертовыми наковальней, молоточком и стремечком. Юноша даже дотронулся пальцами до ушной раковины, собираясь оценить масштаб ранения, но они оказались все такими же чистыми. А потом послышались тихие шаги. Одна пара ног кружила по кухне.

И в голове возникла одна единственная мысль. Быстрая, лихорадочная, такая простая. Теперь все было не так, как прежде. Все было не так, как должно было быть, и больше никогда не будет.

Дети, наконец, пришли за ним.

Он не сходил с ума все это время. Они ждали этого момента целый месяц. Они были в его квартире прямо сейчас – духи или восставшие мертвецы из пепла и остатков несгоревших зубов - неважно. Они вернулись за ним.

Победителей не судят, но Винсент умрет вслед за детьми.

Сгорит. А остатков его тела никогда не найдут.

Ставшие лишь точками, незаметными на черной радужке, зрачки следили за приоткрытой кухонной дверью. Ноги медленно, запутываясь, стараясь не издать и малейшего шороха, пятились в сторону спальни. И случайно задели вешалку.

Она с прорезающим почти полную тишину грохотом обрушилась на пол, сбрасывая только что снятую с хозяйских плеч куртку и старый ненужный шарф. Сердце, лишь на мгновение остановившись, пошло вскачь; перебило дыхание; живот скрутило, будто бы его пырнули ножом. Шаги на мгновение затихли. Рассветные гости прислушались.

Назад пути уже не было. Теперь они точно знали, что Винсент дома.

Юноша долетел до конца коридора за два шага. Дверь спальни открылась со слишком громким щелчком дверной ручки. Тихая четкая поступь, ранее будто бы исступленно, безумно кружившая по кухне, стала приближаться.

Винсент захлопнул дверь в тот самый момент, когда услышал, как начинает медленно, с громким деревянным скрежетом двигаться по ламинату та самая упавшая вешалка.

Он смог отвернуться от светлого покрытия и оторвать руку от ручки лишь через несколько мгновений, когда немного успокоилось скачущее сердцебиение. В комнате было спокойно, темно и неожиданно убрано. Была аккуратно застелена двуспальная кровать. На прикроватном столике было пусто, лишь тихо цокал будильник и не светила небольшая лампа. На стуле у шкафа висели брюки и водолазка. На секунду показалось, что это был будто бы другой мир, куда они не доберутся.

Их голоса гулом, воем ветра и грохотом падающих камней заревели в голове в то же самое мгновение.

«Винсент, мы знаем, что ты здесь»

Вытеснили мысли. Саму возможность их существования. Заставили все нейроны мозга кричать от ужаса и одновременно вместе с ними. Заставили черные пятна головокружения крутиться перед глазами будто бы в осмысленном танго.

Танго чертовой смерти.

Окно все это время было не завешено шторой.

И это были не отблески автомобильных фар. Это блеснули в темноте и тут же пропали светлые, почти белые волосы.

Вторая ясная, осознанная мысль за все это время. Три коротких, убегающих предложения, что тут же перебились гулом в голове.

Они были в комнате все это время. Они ждали его. Он попался в ловушку.

«Хватит прятаться». Один голос, спокойный, четкий, тихий, но на его фоне адские крики в ушах показались отдаленными и не такими ужасными. Будто бы за спиною. Юноша обернулся к двери, почти подпрыгнув. Она оставалась закрыта.

«Это ведь ты убил нас, Винсент». Из пустоты перед глазами.

Я не..! Я, я, я должен был! Мне нужны эти деньги!

Он шаг за шагом отступал от дверей.

«ТЫ УБИЛ НАС, ВИНСЕНТ»

Это не мог быть его голос в голове. Просто не мог.

Это предсмертные агонии в закрытой комнате мастерской. Муки ужаса. Боль. Золотой костюм. Лужи крови. Страх, страх, страх.

Так заканчивают жизнь неудачливые убийцы.

Винсент медленно пятился в сторону кровати. Будто бы можно было спрятаться от заполонивших черепную коробку призраков детей, зарывшись под одеяло, как в детстве – от монстров, что под кроватью. Ровно до того момента, когда услышал тихий скрип пружин.

Здесь были все четверо?

Громко, слишком громко шаркнув ногами и запнувшись, он обернулся. Кровать оставалась неподвижной. Просто тьма над ней была светлее.

Так похожа на спокойно лежащего человека.

Лучше бы его зажало в костюме Золотого Бонни.

Винсент знал, что виноват. Знал, знал, знал.

Но он не хотел умирать. Не хотел. Не хотел. Не хотел.

И теперь пятился от кровати. К двери, к углу, к чертову окну, чтобы выпасть и умереть быстро и безболезненно – не важно.

Дети кричали и кричали. Надрывали глотки, уничтожали все остатки рассудка. Он уже даже не мог разобрать слов. Просто бесполезно затыкал уши и пытался осипшим, дерущим горло голосом переорать их голоса. Просто чтобы знать, что до сих пор не оглох, что до сих пор жив.

Они в муках горели в старой железной бочке. Он сжег их заживо. Сжигает прямо сейчас. Раз за разом.

Когда свет над кроватью поменял форму, будто бы выпрямился – встал, - Винсент оступился.

Запутался в собственных ногах, зажимая уши ладонями, царапая ногтями нежную кожу за ушными раковинами и даже не крича – всхлипывая, воя от ужаса. И даже не понял, что падает.

Затылок больно ударился о твёрдую стену.

Какофония голосов в голове внезапно замолчала.

Винсент, забившийся в угол, как поганая крыса, осторожно открыл глаза.

Занимался розовый рассвет.

Заканчивался ноябрь.

Дети снова пропали.


End file.
